HackPolarized
by TheGraey1
Summary: Update Story is 100 Percent Complete! Chase is the new successor of the character Kite and Shugo. Before Chase can solve the threat to The World he must first solve the mystery concerning himself.
1. Prolouge

**.hack/Polarized/Prologue**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

The biggest online game today is The World. Boasting 100 million players the game keeps growing . . .and so do the adventures and the mysteries.

XXXXX

My name is Chad Watanabe and I'm fourteen years old. My name seems odd because, well, Chad isn't exactly a Japanese name. My father is from Japan. He worked for the US branch of a Japanese company. He met my American mother and they fell in love.

Dad chose to immigrate to the US. After a few years I was born. It seemed my family lived the American dream until they died. I was five when it happened so I don't remember the details very well. My father's sister in Japan adopted me. She says very little about their deaths and I dwell on that time as little as possible except for one thing. It was about that time I started to dislike computers.

I use computers as little as possible. The computer I do have is an old model with a word processing program. I use for schoolwork. Other than that one and the ones I have to use at school, computers make up less than one percent of my life.

The day the computer made me more angry than happy. CC Corporation ran a publicity stunt where a random person in each country in the world would win a new top of the line computer with a free one year subscription for the online game The World. It was part of CC Corp's 100 million player celebration.

I argued with my aunt about it. I said I had no need for the computer or the game. She said I was being childish. After ten minutes of arguing we came to an agreement where I would keep the computer and use the free one year subscription. After the free subscription was up I could choose the to keep the computer or I could give the whole thing up no questions asked.

A lot of people would have said it would have been better if I had flat out refused to keep the computer. At the time I didn't know the reason behind me receiving the computer and game. I did discover one thing, in order to save a world I had to help destroy a world.

XXXXX

_Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I know. I used my own first name. I have a good reason though which will be revealed near the end of the story._


	2. Chapter 1

.**hack/Polarized/First.Log.In**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

Author's Note: Anything in italics is an event happening in the real world.

Dramatis Cast:

Chase: After winning a CC Corp publicity contest, Chase becomes the reluctant successor of the Kite and Shugo characters. Along with the famous Twin Blade character, Chase also gains the power of a Twilight Bracelet.

Annrika: An inquisitive Wavemaster, Annrika scours the history of The World to uncover the truth from within and outside of game. Little does she know she will discover more than the truth

Piotr Volk: Like all career Werewolves in The World, Piotr is always itching for a fight. His intense fighting style has earned him the nickname 'Rabid Wolf'.

Unknown: As the name implies, nothing is known about this player. No one knows if Unknown is male or female, a vagrant AI or an actual player. The only thing that has been confirmed is that Unknown is one of the most powerful Pole Arms in The World.

Aura: An AI who is the core of The World. Nothing happens within the game without her knowledge. She is aware of a growing threat. Because of her programming she cannot fight. She enlists the aid of Chase.

Zelphie: An AI who is Aura's daughter. She is learning from her mother and is also aware of the threat to The World. Like Aura, Zelphie cannot fight the new threat.

Basilisk: An egotistical Blademaster who becomes Chase's enemy in The World. He is aligned with the threat that Aura is aware of.

Kite: The .hacker of legend who saved both The World and the real world from the madness of the AI known as Morganna Mode Gone. Recently he has been showing irregular behavior.

XXXXX

The character I choose is a Twin Blade with red clothes. The character was loaded onto my copy of The World. I was irked at first but after some consideration I decided to keep the character. I named him 'Chase' because Twin Blades are known for being fast characters. My only complaint is that the character's pants seem to ride a little high and is a little flat below the belt.

After reading the posts on the World's BBS, I logged into the game. I was impressed when I appeared in Mac Anu. The environment was true CG and the characters around me were true 3D anime style graphics. I begin to understand why The World is so popular.

I walk through the town taking in the sights. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I stop at the bridge and look at the river below me. I listen to the river's flow.

After a few minutes it happens. The reason why I never bothered with The World and other video games. I sigh in a dejected tone of voice and turn away. My aunt doesn't know about this part of me and I don't like to think about it.

The next thing I know I'm flat on my back staring at the sky wondering what ran over me. "I'm sorry!" says a girl's voice.

I look up and that annoying part of my brain is rudely shoved aside by my hormones. A lithe dark haired girl with glasses stands over me. She wears a tight outfit with black knee high stockings. She is defined in a certain area. Not over the top but enough to get any guy's attention. "Let me help you up," she says.

"Sure," I say in a near squeaky voice. Good going stupid, I think to myself. Impress the good looking character by sounding like a geek.

When I'm on my feet she says, "I was in rush. I didn't mean to run you over. My name is Annrika. I'm a Wavemaster."

The annoying part of my brain overrides my hormones. I can think and act straight. "Its ok. My name is Chase. I'm a Twin Blade."

I turn to walk away. She grabs my hand. "Please don't leave."

I try not to get angry. I just want to get out here. "I have to go," I say diplomatically

"It won't take long. Maybe fifteen minutes," pleads Annrika. "Nobody takes me seriously."

Now I'm curious. My aunt says that I'm very curious. Even though the pressure of this place and my own mind is getting to me I have to know. "Why not?" I ask while trying to relax.

Annrika leans against the bridge rail. "I'm researching the true history of The World."

"Why not just look up the info on the net?" I ask.

Annrika lowers her voice to a whisper. "There's more than the official stuff. There are people who know about the truth that can't be found on the net or within The World. There's also stories and rumors that can't be proven or disproved."

I try to ask why when I'm interrupted. "Still chasing ghosts."

I look at the interloper and I'm taken aback. In my short time here I've seen all types of expressions on the various characters. This is the first time I've seen arrogance and I don't like it one bit. What makes it worse is that the intruder is a Barbarian Blademaster. (Think Orca)

"Basilisk, I'm not chasing ghosts!" snaps Annrika. "I know one story that's true and that's the one that says you're a bully!"

"What's the use of playing if you don't fight?" asks Basilisk. He raises his sword and points it at Annrika. "That's the lot of The World. To do the things we can't in the real world and where only the strong survives."

He looks at me and sees me for the first time. His sneer is replaced with surprise. "You. . .no it can't be." He grabs my right hand and looks at it closely. He lets go of it and gets nose to nose with me. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull but if I were you I'd be very careful." He pushes me backwards. He storms past us toward the Chaos Gate.

I ignore him knowing I'll be long gone after I help Annrika. Even though it's just a game, Basilisk rubs me the wrong way. Reminds me of some soccer players I've met. "Is he always like that?" I ask.

Annrika laughs. "There's a theory that in the real world, Basilisk is an cranky old woman with permanent PMS."

"That's nasty," I reply. "Oh well, in fifteen minutes it won't matter anyway."

Annrika walks toward the Chaos Gate. I walk beside her. "You really don't want to play."

"If I was anybody else I would've been playing a long time ago. There are things about myself I don't understand. Even if I did understand it would probably take too long to explain."

I look at Annrika with an expression my aunt uses with me. An expression that means she would brook no more arguing. "The fifteen minutes I promised are ticking away."

"Fine," says Annrika. She activates the Chaos Gate. "Did you read the manual?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Good. You shouldn't have too much trouble if we get into any fights," she says. She sees the skepticism on my face. "Don't worry. It's a level one area. I'm level 15 so if things get rough I can bail us out."

"You're doing wonders for my manhood," I say with sarcasm. "We're we going?"

"Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field," answers Annrika. "I heard something important happened there a long time ago."

XXXXX

We appear in a grassland field. "It looks empty," I say.

Annrika holds up an orb with countless lights moving around. She drops it to the ground and it breaks. The countless lights fly off in random directions.

"A fairy orb," she explains. "It shows the location of magic portals and treasures. It also maps out the dungeons." She looks at her map and frowns. "Not good."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There are no magic portals in the field," she says with concern.

"No portals means no monsters," I say.

Annrika readies her staff. "Portals keep the monsters trap. Fewer portals mean more monsters roaming around freely. I've lost count the number of times I went to an area only to into fights as soon as I appeared. Let's hurry to the dungeon."

We make it to the dungeon without incident. Annrika is more confused than relieved. "That's never happened before. No monsters, portals, or treasure chests in the field never happens."

"Maybe it's a glitch in the game," I suggest.

"I don't think so. CC Corp is quick to spot and fix glitches," replies Annrika. "Maybe it has something to do with the unknown history."

We enter the dungeon. We see two treasure chests.

"Open the blue chest," says Annrika. "You deserve at least one souvenir."

I open the chest and it explodes in my face. The smoke clears and I see that I only have a couple of hit points left. Annrika is laughing.

"Very funny," I mutter.

"It's a right of passage for newbies," she says. "Blue chests are booby trapped. You need a fortune wire to disarm it."

Annrika raises her wand. "Repth!" she says. My hit points are restored.

Normally I would be planning some kind of payback. Not today though. The way Annrika looks shows she never got the chance to pick on a newbie.

Annrika uses another Fairy Orb. The complete floor appears on the map. "There's a treasure chest to the right. Let's get it before going deeper into the dungeon," she says.

"What about your research?" I ask impatiently. I hope Annrika isn't this scattered brained in real life.

"Like the real world, research isn't free along with just about everything else in The World," replies Annrika in a low voice. Annrika points the way to the exit dungeon. "On top of that I invited you, not the other way around. Whoever does the inviting is the one in charge." She points her staff at me. "Unless you want to PvP, don't argue with me."

PvP, short for player versus player. According to the threat I read on the board, player killing or PKing was permitted in the early versions of The World. Things were getting out of hand and player killing was removed from the game. After some time passed people wanted a return to player killing. Just killing off monsters got boring for high level players. CC Corp came up with the idea of Player versus Player where two or more players would mutually agree to PvP instead of the old way of just walking up to someone and killing them without warning.

"Ok," I say in surrender. I'm level one and she's level fifteen. The words 'no' and 'contest' some to mind.

We go to the room with the chest. Annrika goes to the chest while I look around. It seems normal except for one thing. "Annrika, do the walls ever make ripples?"

Annrika looks up. "No, why?"

"The far wall is doing it. Like when you toss a stone into water."

Annrika walks over to the wall. "Where? I don't see anything."

"The whole wall is doing it," I say.

Annrika touches the wall before I can react. Nothing happens. "Probably a graphics glitch in your software," she says.

I examine the wall for a few seconds. "The ripples are making a pattern. Can't be a glitch."

Annrika laughs. I ask what's so funny. "Nice try," she says. "Trying to get me back for the booby trapped chest. Almost had me."

Annrika goes back to the treasure chest while I stare at the wall. Thinking this might have something to do with Annrika's research I attempt to touch the wall when Annrika screams. I turn around and my jaw drops.

A dark mirror of my character stands before Annrika. Basilisk has arrogance on his face. Whoever this is has madness. What's worse is the energy that is erupting from his body. He or it looks at me and hisses. "Mockery."

He moves toward Annrika who's paralyzed with fear. I quickly put myself between them. He stops and looks at me with the kind of curiosity that a bully has about a fly before pulling its wings off.

"Log us out of here," I say to Annrika. For some reason I'm becoming nervous. This shouldn't be happening. For once the annoying part of my mind is taking its time to kick in.

The bizarre creature raises its right hand. "Data Drain!" he yells. Something that looks like a bracelet appears on his wrist. I jump out of the way just in time. Annrika is not as fortunate. She screams as something happens to her body!

"Annrika!" I yell.

"He hit be bad!" she says. "I got every bad status!"

The twin looks at me. Energy leaks from the right side of its face. "You worse fate!"

_The annoying part of my mind kicks in and it's not what I expected as full blown fear rips through me!_

"Die!" hisses the doppelganger. "Ani Don!"

Rocks come out of nowhere and strike me. I'm down to a couple of hit points and something around my character explodes _while in the real world my body starts to convulse_. The part of my mind that I don't like is in overdrive. My perceptions seem to be amplified beyond human tolerance.

I hear the thing yell, "Maximum Data Drain!"

"No!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

My dark image also yells as I'm yanked backwards. For a second I can see the rippling wall. Chase passes through the wall and _in the real world I pass into darkness._

XXXXX

_In the real world I groan. I'm on the floor on my back. I wonder what happened. For a moment I felt like I was being sucked into The World. I shudder with a feeling of deja vu._

_The screen on the game's VR headset shows Chase lying face down in water. He has no hit points. He's dead._

"Chase," says a female's voice.

_"Huh?" I say, my voice low. I realize I'm weaker than I thought. I can barely move._

Two shadows pass over Chase. A young woman floats down beside my character. A young girl is beside her. _"Who are you?" I manage to ask._

"I'm Zelphie," answers the young girl. "This is my mom, Aura."

Aura takes Chase's hand and _I feel warmth pass through me. My body relaxes and I start to feel better. First the nightmare in the dungeon and now whatever this is. "How can this be happening?"_

"Our worlds are in danger," answers Aura. "You who are polarized must stop the threat."

_"You mean that monster?" I ask_.

I see anger on Aura's face for a brief second then it passes. It is replaced with sadness. "Yes."

Aura takes hold of Chase's right hand. It glows for a second. There is a bracelet like the one the monster has. _"Now just a second," I say._

Aura puts a finger on Chase's lips. _The annoying part of my mind kicks in and I swear I can feel the finger. _"The bracelet's power can bring forth destruction and salvation at the whim of the user. Learn the secrets of The World. Search yourself and when you find the answers you will be able to stop the coming storm and its maker. More importantly you must close the borders!"

_"Wait, why can't you two do it?" I ask. "You seem to have the power."_

"We are incapable," says Zelphie.

"Polarized one, take control of Chase," instructs Aura. "Your first ally needs you."

_"I have a lot of questions," I say._

"No time for that," says Zelphie. A wicket appears in her hands. She swings it and smacks Chase into the air. "Now get your butt back to you friend. I transported her to Mac Anu and she's waiting for you!"

XXXXX

I reappear in Mac Anu. "Annrika?" I say immediately.

"Chase!" cries out Annrika. She looks like I feel. "Are you ok? Where did you go?"

"Through the wall," I said.

Annrika turns her head as if distracted. "What? Ok, just wait a minute." She looks at me and says, "I have to log out. I have chores to do. Sorry your first and last time playing wasn't great."

I hesitate before speaking. I still don't know what to do and I can't leave Annrika hanging like this. "Uh, listen. . .I might be changing my mind about The World. Give me a few days, ok?"

Annrika smiles. "Great! I'll e-mail you in a few days." She gives a salute with her staff and logs out.

I look around Mac Anu and try to absorb everything that happened. The invisible bracelet on my wrist and what Aura said about it. How the annoying part of my mind reacted to that thing and Aura. How Aura said that I would find answers about myself within The World. Most importantly and most frightening is that if the game can affect my mind and body like that could the same thing happen to other people.

I see players walk through Mac Anu. I sigh as the annoying part of my mind works it stuff. I see this place as it is. For now I have to ignore it. Now is the time act and to uncover the secrets of The World.

_**To be continued. . .**_


	3. Chapter 2

**.hack/Polarized/Leader.of.the.Wolf.Pack**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

Thankfully my aunt was not home when I passed out. She doesn't know what I'm doing and as I far as I know she thinks I'm holding up my end of the bargain. I play very little while I wait for Annrika to e-mail me. At the end of the week she does and I reply that I'm committed to The World.

I log into The World and go to Annrika's place. I've read on the board that every so often a contest of some kind is held and the prize is an 'apartment'. Here a 'renter' can store their treasure instead of going to an Elf's Haven, have meetings, and other things.

"Good, you're here," Annrika says as I enter her apartment. "I was wondering if you were going to make it. I got something to show you."

"What is it?" I ask. I hope its something about what happened to us.

"I overheard a couple of players the other day. They spoke of a hidden event," answers Annrika. "The Werewolves are going to select a new leader today."

"Sounds like it'll help us," I say with sarcasm.

"Oh no you don't," says Annrika. "You're not going to ruin my good mood. Nobody has seen how the Werewolves pick a leader and I want to be the first."

Annrika taps my head with her staff. "Considering how powerful they are we can pick up some fighting tips. Heck, maybe we'll find an ally. Aura did mention something like that."

"She did and I do need to learn how to fight," I say. I look at my daggers. I don't feel as confident as I should. "Let's go meet some Werewolves."

XXXXX

We enter a grassland field. This one is different from the first one. There are mushrooms all around and the ground is flat.

"This way," says Annrika. I follow her to a small clearing. We duck behind a large rock. We peek around the boulder and we see a group of scantily clad players. "Its them," whispers Annrika.

A male Werewolf who looks like he was put through a shredder then blown apart is facing a beautiful female Werewolf. "Doesn't look like there's too many players."

"There are only ten Werewolves in The World," explains Annrika. "Five male and five female."

I look closer at the crowd. "I only see eight," I say.

"I guess a couple couldn't make it," says Annrika. "I wish we could get closer to hear what they're saying."

"Actually we were patrolling the area," says a voice from behind.

Annrika and I turn around. Two large huge male Werewolves are standing there. "Uh, hello," says Annrika.

We stand up and I hope standing will make them less huge. It doesn't make a difference.

The two Werewolves put meat hooks they call hands on our shoulders. "Come with us, intruders," he growls.

"Are we dead?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Annrika. "As I said no has ever seen how they do things."

"How did you know about the choosing?" asks one of the Werewolves in a threatening voice that doesn't affect me at all. The annoying part of my mind kicked in a few seconds ago.

"I overheard two Werewolves talk about it in a tavern a couple of days ago," answers Annrika.

"So much for secrecy," says the Werewolf who's holding me. "Come with us and we'll sort this out."

"Why do you keep it a secret?" I ask as we walk toward the crowd.

"It wasn't at one time. Because there's so few of us and we're considered mysterious, everyone and their cousin wanted to watch," explains the other Werewolf. "It was a giant distraction for us and after awhile so we decided to keep it a secret."

We reach the crowd. "We got visitors," someone says.

"How cares? This is getting good," says another.

"Who's fighting?" asks Annrika.

"Piotr and Ouka. Ouka is the female and our current leader," says my captor. "Now my question, who was it that overheard?"

Annrika looks around. She's afraid and I would be to. "Uh, they're not here."

"Don't lie. There're only ten of us. We won't do anything to you if you tell us the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth," said Annrika. She stares at the Werewolf. "I also know the rules. You can't do anything to me outside of a PvP." She takes her staff and points the business end at him. "It's no secret that Werewolves are stronger than Heavy Axemen yet are very weak against magic."

The Werewolf hesitates then smiles. "You have courage little one. Some other time perhaps. I've never fought a Wavemaster. It would be interesting. Let's watch the fight."

We turn our attention to the battle. Both combatants look exhausted. Both are grinning at each other. Piotr has a toothy smile that's all fangs and Ouka nods in appreciation. They circle each other trying to find an opening. Piotr sees me and blinks. "Hey Ouka, isn't that the kid you told me about over there?"

Ouka turns her head to the side. She has one eye on Piotr and on me. "Shugo, what're you doing here?" she asks in surprise.

Piotr changes into a wolf and takes advantage of the distraction. With a howl he jumps and attacks Ouka. He bites her right arm. Ouka tries to shake him off.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" says Annrika.

"Outside of magical potions and scrolls, anything goes," says a Werewolf. "Ouka isn't out of it yet."

Ouka makes the point by grabbing Piotr's tail with her free hand. She drops to her knees and slams him into the ground until he lets go. With her arm free she grabs Piotr's tail and swings him around and lets go. In midair Piotr changes back into a humanoid. He tries to land on his feet. He miscalculates and lands hard.

"This has to be the most boring fight I've ever been in" taunts Ouka.

Piotr gets on his knees and lets out an ear splitting howl. He hits the ground with his fists. "Here we go, the wolf has gone rabid!" someone in the crowd shouts.

Ouka is on guard as Piotr charges with wild abandonment. Ouka tries to sidestep. Piotr see the move and changes direction. Ouka puts her hands up defensively. Piotr tackles her and they both go down hard. Ouka is punching hard. Even I cringe a little as the blows hit. The blows don't seem to register. Piotr is biting and scratching. Its like he snapped. If this was real life Ouka would be bleeding like crazy and Piotr would have a lot of broken bones.

The crowd is cheering them on. Both fighters are slowing down. The fighters untangle themselves. They get up. Both are limping. "You can quit anytime Divine Fist Ouka," says Piotr who's foaming at the mouth.

Ouka laughs and says, "Flattery gets you nowhere Piotr Volk who is the Rabid Wolf. I'm smart enough to not to let my guard down twice." Ouka changes into a wolf. "Let's finish this in wolf form."

Piotr flashes that toothy and changes into a wolf. The two charge each other. They are almost on top of each other when spikes of ice come out of the ground. Both combatants are thrown backwards.

The Werewolves look at Annrika and they aren't happy. "I didn't do it," says Annrika.

"I did," says a menacing voice. A dark figure comes toward us. My first thought is the monster. The figure is in view. I relax seeing it's not the monster but its still bad news. A tall male Wavemaster that looks like death warmed over. He reminds me of Emperor Palpatine from the classic Star Wars movies.

"What is the meaning of this!" growls Piotr.

"I am Charus the Darkweaver," replies the Wavemaster. "I have come to make an offer to the Werewolves. Great power awaits those who join the cause."

"What are you talking about?" asks Ouka.

"Bah! Annoying players who have nothing else to do but ruin others fun!" says Piotr.

"Stand down Piotr," orders Ouka.

Ouka looks at me and waves me over. "Ok Shugo, let's teach this joker a lesson," she says.

"I'm not Shugo," I say.

"I know I rode you hard before but now's not the time," says Ouka.

"Listen to my voice very carefully. I am not Shugo," I say with emphasis.

"How about Kite?" she asks with hope.

"Never heard of him."

The World's anti-swearing program kicks in and for a few seconds as Ouka swears and all that's moving is her mouth. "It all!" is all I hear.

"This Bolshevik is going down," growls Piotr. "Da, it'll be fun."

"I am merely a messenger," says Charus. "Like my namesake I give the news."

"And what news is that?" asks a Werewolf.

"The World needs structure and order. My master will give that order. Both the real world and game shall know true peace," says Charus.

Ouka laughs and says, "Let me guess, another administrator with an ego."

"The administrators don't know which hand is doing what," says Charus. "The only five that posed a threat quit a long time ago."

The game music stops. Ouka becomes on guard like she's been through this before. "Everyone get ready."

Two people teleport into the field. The first is Basilisk and the second is the monster. I am surprised to see Basilisk with the monster.

I choke down my fear and refuse to let it get out of hand. I also tell the annoying part of my mind to just shut up. "Ouka, get everyone out of here!"

Ouka does not question me. "You heard him! Everyone log out or get away from your computers!"

"Why?" asks a Werewolf.

Ouka grabs the Werewolf by the collar. "Just do it!" she growls.

"Too late!" hisses the monsters. He raises his hand and his bracelet glows as does mine.

"Annrika, everyone get away from your computers!" I yell.

_I take the VR visor off my head and turn my head. I close my eyes and pray the affects of the Bracelet cannot reach me. The volume is still up and I can hear screaming as I imagine the players being knocked unconscious as their characters explode. After a minute of silence I put the visor back on._

The area trashed. Annrika stands beside me shaking. Ouka and Piotr are only two Werewolves who survived the onslaught. Ouka points at the monster and asks, "Who are you?"

The monster hisses at her. "Smart. Look away," he says.

"I will kill you with my bare hands," growls Piotr.

"This is no longer about winning or losing fights," says Ouka. "This is about outright survival."

"She's right," I say. "I on the other hand can take him." I raise my arm and point the Bracelet at him. "What's it going to be?"

The monster tilts his head. "Aura. Found another. Fight not," he says. He looks at Ouka with madness. "Name, Kite."

The three of them are thunderstruck. "Impossible," says Annrika.

"People change," says Basilisk. He looks at Kite and nods. "It's been fun kiddies. Stay out of trouble." They log out leaving me and the others standing there.

Ouka is the first to speak. "What's your name kid?"

"Uh, Chase the Twin Blade," I answer. "This is Annrika the Wavemaster."

"Welcome to The World," she says. "I'm Ouka the Divine Fist. This is Piotr Volk the Rabid Wolf. To make a long story short Chase, you're now the most important person in The World."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Does the name Aura mean anything to you?" she asks.

"I met her," I say wondering where this is going. I have a feeling I will not like it at all.

"I can't tell you everything you need to know. I'm not jerking you around or anything. Its just how it goes for players who get stuck in your kind of situation," explains Ouka. "What you're getting into can be considered dangerous and life threatening."

"I know. I felt the power of the Bracelet up close and personal," I say.

"As in being affected in real life?" asks Ouka.

"Yeah. I was knocked out," I answer. She is looking at me seeing if I am lying. "It's the truth. I got knocked out in real life. What's the problem?"

"I can't say right now," says Ouka. "Its one of those things you'll have to figure out on your own. In the meantime I suggest Piotr go with you. He's crazy-

"I'm not crazy!" growls Piotr.

"But he's a good ally and friend," finishes Ouka. "I need to contact an old friend about this." She logs out leaving Annrika and I with Piotr.

"Uh, hello," I say. Piotr is looking at us like the Big Bad Wolf sizing up Little Red Riding Hood. I wait for the annoying part of my mind to kick in. I am finding that outside of Kite, I cannot be intimidated by anyone in the game.

Piotr sizes me up. "Hrm. . .not the strongest player," he says.

"I haven't had time to level up," I reply. "With this whole save two worlds thing has filled up my schedule."

Annrika tries the diplomatic approach. "Piotr Volk is an interesting name. What does it mean?"

Piotr smiles and its not pleasant. It's all fangs in his mouth. He thumps his chest and says, "Is Russian. Piotr means Peter and Volk means Wolf."

"Will you help us?" asks Annrika with hope.

"Are you sure about this?" I whisper to Annrika.

"I know he's eccentric but Werewolves are powerful. We need him," she says.

"How about a trial basis?" I ask.

"A trial basis will work," says Piotr who heard every word. "Best to turn volume way down when whispering in front of a Werewolf. Nice little benefit of character, da?" He hands me his member address. "Only reason I help is to avenge fellow Werewolves. No more, no less." He logs out leaving just Annrika and I.

I look up at the fake sky and sigh. "This is going to be fun."

**_To be continued. . ._**


	4. Chapter 3

**.hack/Polarized/Enter.the.Unknown**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

We meet at Annrika's place to talk about our plans. Piotr squeezes my right arm. "You need to put muscle on," he says. "Level up will you."

"That's what I want to do," I say. "That little bombshell the other day shows I have to get stronger and better if I'm going to face Kite."

"Nyet, he's no more Kite than I'm Stalin," snarls Piotr.

"I don't want to believe it either," says Annrika. "Unless we can prove otherwise we have to assume it's him."

"Is Kite that powerful?" I ask.

"The rumors say he's more powerful than the Descendents of Fianna," says Annrika. "They're a Blademaster team who's been around since Fragment."

"It's the Bracelet," I say. "It's the source of his power. I'm sure of it."

"Ouka e-mailed me and told me about it," says Piotr. "Her friend Shugo has bracelet. The Bracelet has power to rewrite game data."

Annrika asks the obvious question. "Why did Aura ask Chase instead of Shugo to fight Kite?"

"Ouka thought of the same things. She mentioned comrade Shugo is on vacation and will be out of touch many days," answers Piotr.

"Its more than that," I say. "I think I'm the only one who can beat Kite."

Piotr laughs. "A young pup like you?" I ignore the insult.

"There is something different about me. The real me," I say. "Somehow Aura knows."

"So you're ready to talk about," says Annrika. "I was wondering if you were going to."

How do I explain the annoying part of my mind to anyone? "Its not easy to talk about. That's why I never mentioned it to anyone including my aunt. I want nobody to know about this," I say.

I see a chair and point at it. "What is that?" I ask.

"It's a chair," says Piotr.

"Is it?" I reply.

"We know it's not a real, real chair," says Piotr. "But it's a game so we can pretend. At end of day we know it wasn't real."

I sigh and say, "That's how I'm different. When I first saw the chair my mind said it was a chair."

"Uh, you're not one those who are so into The World you actually believe its real," interrupts Annrika.

I frown at the accusation. Gamers and players who get so wrapped up in The World and it effects them in the real world have what is called Columbine Syndrome. Tragedies such as the Columbine shootings were blamed on video games hence the term Columbine Syndrome. All video games are required to have warnings about Columbine Syndrome printed in the manuals.

"It's the opposite," I say. "For about ten seconds I can pretend it's a chair. Then what I refer to as the annoying part of my mind acts up and the illusion is gone. All I'm registering is a bunch of pixels made up to look like a chair. I can watch the most violent movies ever made and after a couple minutes of feeling sick, poof, it no longer bothers me because my mind will not accept the fake violence."

"You really are desensitized," says Piotr.

I shake my head no. "I'm not desensitized either. Last year I witnessed a bad traffic accident. I watched one of the victims being pulled out of the car. He had a compound fracture in the leg. I could see the bone sticking out. I almost puked. Paintings, TV, movies, books, and anything else that's fictional or made up doesn't affect me. I've watched the scariest horror movies you could think of hoping at least one them would give me a nightmare."

"Something made up did have an effect on you," says Annrika. "Kite's Bracelet. I did some research last night and I found out that people were passing out like you did a few years ago. It was about the same time Kite started to play."

"That's what bothers me," I say. "I can't be affected by a piece of fiction. I realized if it could happen to me it could happen to anyone."

"That's why you have to get stronger," says Piotr. "I know how we do it real quick like." He smiles that toothy smile of his at me. I know he's trying to get a reaction but he gets none.

"You not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking," says Annrika. "Its not fair to play like that."

"It isn't against the rules," says Piotr. "We can't take our sweet time."

"What're you up to?" I ask with suspicion. I'm starting to understand why people refer to him as the Rabid Wolf.

The Rabid Wolf smiles and says, "Just follow me."

XXXXX

Annrika jumps in surprise. "Piotr, why did you drag us to this kind area?" The field is dark. Lightening flashes are our only source of light.

"To see how I'd react!" I yell. "Don't ever do it again!" Both of them are surprised by my reaction. "I don't want to be looked at as some kind of freak!"

Piotr lowers his head in shame. "Sorry Comrade Chase. I thought a sudden scare might help you."

Now I feel bad for yelling like that. "I tried everything I could think of. Even something like this doesn't work."

"Let's get busy," says Annrika. "Chase, you'll need to stay back while Piotr and I fight." She hands me a bunch of Mage Souls, Recovery Drinks, and Resurrects. "You'll be our healer for right now."

"Why can't I fight?" I ask.

"This is a level 20 area," answers Piotr.

"You are rabid and crazy," I say in disbelief. "I know I'm a newbie but even I know I won't last five seconds in a fight."

Piotr activates a Fairy Orb. A lot of yellow dots appear on the map. "That's why you'll be healing for a while." He chuckles and adds with a toothy smile, "Trust me." Great, I'm supposed to trust someone with the word 'rabid' in his nickname.

We go to a portal and three monsters appear. Two are floating rocks and the third is some odd stone statue that's bouncing all over the place. "Piotr, help me with the Menhir!" orders Annrika.

"On it," growls Piotr. He changes into his wolf form and jumps at the Menhir. He scratches it hard doing damage.

The other two monsters cast spells. Green numbers appear above the Menhir. "It's regenerating hit points!" yells Piotr.

"Not for long," says Annrika.

She casts a spell and black skulls appear and fall onto the Menhir. The words 'Elemental Damage' appear. The Menhir is critically damaged. Piotr finishes of the Menhir.

They turn their attention to the floating rocks. Each of them fights individually. In about a minute the fight is over. Piotr howls in triumph. Annrika dusts herself off.

"Impressive," I say.

"I thought you said you were immune to such things," says Annrika.

"The fight was fake but I guess your fighting styles weren't. It was the real you who came up with the plan of attack and not the game," I say.

"Check your level," says Annrika.

I look my status screen. "Level two already. I thought it would take longer."

"We're in a high level area," explains Piotr. "A low level character in a high level area gets more experience points."

"Therefore more levels can be gained quicker," I say.

"Da," says Piotr. "Fair play states we would do this the long way. By starting you out at level one, maybe level three area."

"We don't have time for the long way so we do it the short way," I say with understanding.

We continue doing this until I'm at level ten. I see something unusual by a ruined tree. "Is that pumpkin smiling at us?"

"Ah, grunty food," says Piotr. He grabs the pumpkin and puts it in his inventory.

"What's a grunty?" I ask.

"We'll show you later. Its up to you if you want to raise one," says Annrika.

The lightening flashes but this time the light doesn't fade.

"Too bad you won't get the chance to raise one," says an all too familiar voice. Basilisk walks up to us with his sword drawn. Following him is Charus, a Heavy Axeman, and a Twin Blade.

"Don't tell me you two are together," says Annrika with disgust. "I shouldn't be surprised. Scum usually leaves a trail for other scum to follow."

"Charus," growls Piotr. "I'm going to introduce you to whole new levels of pain and humiliation."

"The Rabid Wolf," says Basilisk. "The dirtiest fighter in The World. We could use you."

"I don't fight dirty. I fight nasty," says Piotr. He extends his claws to the limit. "No one has seen the true rage of Piotr Volk the Rabid Wolf!"

Basilisk is the only one who doesn't take a step back. "I want to show you what's about to happen." He looks at the Twin Blade. "Come forward," instructs Basilisk. The Twin Blade comes forward and kneels. "Are you prepared?" asks Basilisk.

"I am," says the Twin Blade.

"Stand up," orders Basilisk. Basilisk's sword glows. He stabs the Twin Blade through the chest.

"People get stabbed all the time," says Annrika. "As usual you're all talk."

"Watch," says Basilisk with elation.

The wound glows and spreads. The Twin Blade's body starts to crack and energy like the kind Kite oozes flows out. Then the Twin Blade explodes. Piotr says something in Russian that can only be swearing.

"What did you do?" asks Annrika.

"Defeating a player and their character is one thing," says Charus. "But to take out a player's account in the process, now that's power!"

"Impossible, only an admin can do that!" yells Piotr.

"You're about to find out things have changed puppy dog," says the Heavy Axeman. "Don't bother trying to log out."

Annrika mutters a curse. "Its not a glitch. They put up an anti-logout field."

"I'd say run but that's a cliché. I really hate those," says Basilisk.

The enemy approaches us. "Wait a minute," I say. I raise my right arm and point it at them. "Hey Basilisk, remember the first time we met and you grabbed my arm thinking I had a Bracelet? Guess what."

For all their bravado they hesitate. "Is he bluffing?" asks the Axeman.

"No one knows about the Bracelets except for the Dot Hackers and us," says Basilisk. "Doesn't matter anyway. He won't do it. Kite told me Chase felt the Bracelet's power and what it did to him in the real world. Tell me hero, would you want that on your conscience?"

For the first time the since receiving it, the Bracelet glows._ I see the command lit up ready to be used. _"I'm no hero and I know that two worlds are danger because of you and Kite," I say. "To be honest I don't care about this game but I do care about the real world and I'm not about to let scum like you mess with it."

I step closer as Charus and the Axeman step back. Basilisk doesn't move. He's seeing if I'm bluffing or not. _My finger touches the button to activate the Bracelet. I try to push down but I can't. The annoying part of my mind kicks in along with my conscience. Both are telling me the same thing. I would be harming a real life person if I press the button._

"I knew it," says Basilisk. His sword glows and readies it for an attack.

"I wasn't bluffing. Unlike you I have a conscience. Get out of here before I decide to throw out every sense of morality I have out the window," I say.

Annrika and Piotr stand beside me ready to fight. "We won't loose," says Annrika.

Our enemy's weapons glow and they charge. We are ready for them. Basilisk and his goons close the gap when a spear comes out of nowhere and lands between us. The enemy stops and is as surprised as we are.

"Who dares?" asks Basilisk with anger.

The Heavy Axeman points at the tree behind us. "Up there."

A Pole Arm jumps down beside the spear and picks it up. The Pole Arm is dressed in white with a blue stripe going down the arms and legs. What is odd is that the outfit hides any indication of gender. The outfit has a hood that covers the Pole Arm's head. The Pole Arm turns its head. I gasp in surprise. Instead of a face there is an oval white mask with no features.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Unknown," says Piotr with awe.

"You don't know," I say.

Annrika smiles and says, "Chase, that Pole Arm's name is Unknown. He, she, or whoever is the most secretive player in The World. No one knows anything about this person."

"I know one thing about Unknown," says Basilisk. "This player has the habit of sticking their nose in other people's business. Destroy this intruder."

Unknown picks up the spear and gets into a fighting stance. Basilisk and the Heavy Axeman charge Unknown. Unknown jumps over them and land behind them. Unknown doesn't hesitate and goes straight for Charus. Charus tries to cast a spell but is too late. Unknown spins the spear overhead. With a furry of strikes, Unknown takes out Charus. Charus' body flickers then fades away.

Unknown finds that he's trapped. I guess being a male I think of Unknown as another guy. He is between Basilik and the Heavy Axeman. They charge Unknown. Unknown kneels then jumps toward the Heavy Axeman and lands in a kneeling crouch. Before the Heavy Axeman can react, Unknown stabs the Heavy Axeman hard.

"Executor!" yells Basilisk. "Unknown, I'm going to great pleasure in erasing you!" He yells louder and runs faster which is his mistake.

Unknown crouches as low as he can get. He lifts up the stuck Heavy Axeman with the spear and slams him down on top of Basilisk. Both enemies lay in a heap. "Get off of me!" yells Basilisk.

"I can't," says Executor. "Too much damage."

Unknown waves us over to him. All four of us are looking down at Basilisk and Executor. "Tell us what Kite has planned," I say.

"Not going to happen punk," replies Basilisk with contempt.

Unknown shoves his spear further into Executor. "Just tell them already!" yells Executor.

"Are you stupid or what?" snaps Basilisk. "So what if they kill us. We'll be back!"

"He's right," I say. I don't need the annoying part of my mind to tell me the real threat isn't Basilisk and Executor but whoever the players are in real life.

"Humiliation is still humiliation," says Piotr. With incredible speed and strength he tears out a chunk of Executor's body. It's a fatal blow and he fades away.

"Your turn," says Annrika. She raises her staff and lightening slams into Basilisk. Now he fades away. With them gone the anti-teleport field vanishes and the area goes back to normal.

"Wasn't that overkill?" I ask.

"For me, nyet," says Piotr.

"They needed the lesson," says Annrika. "It will make them think twice about bothering us."

I look at Unknown and he's shaking his head no. I understand what he means. "Unknown is right. What you did will only tick them off."

"Ah, whatever, I just feel better," says Piotr.

"Chase is right. We have to be careful from now on," sighs Annrika. "If they can do what they said they could do then anyone who stands in their way is in danger."

"What about Unknown?" I ask.

He's still standing there. "Uh, do you want to join us?" asks Piotr. Unknown grips his spear hard. "Just a suggestion," Piotr adds quickly.

Unknown walks up to me and hands me something. He whispers something and I look at Unknown with surprise. Unknown logs out without warning.

"What is it?" asks Piotr.

"It's Unknown's member address," I say.

"He never gives that out," says Piotr with surprise. "Unknown is solo player. Unknown is one of few players who has pulled off solo playing. That's why he's a legend."

"That's the other thing," I say. "He is a she."

XXXXX

We do some more fighting. At level fifteen I'm ready to join. I get use to the camera control and various strategies. I'm also bored. That stupid annoying part of my mind won't let me enjoy even this.

"Ok, I'm done," I say after we clear the field.

"We still have the dungeon," says Piotr.

"You two go ahead," I reply. "I'm tired. I'm going to logout."

"Nice try, Chase," says Annrika. "Its that annoying part of yourself that acting up."

"I don't-

"Nyet!" interrupt Piotr. "You better get used it. You're part of The World now and that means there are things you have to do. Leveling up is one of them."

"I'll do it later," I say.

"You're no Unknown," says Annrika. She stands close to me. "I know Annrika isn't real but my words are. You said it yourself. The real world is depending on you so please get over yourself and help."

"Fine," I say. The three of us enter the dungeon.

XXXXX

The Gott Statue treasure is a Twin Blade weapon. Instead of knives, the weapon is worn on the forearms with three protruding knives.

We log out of the area and return to Mac Anu.

"It's getting late," says Piotr with a yawn. "I need sleep. I'll see everyone at the party tomorrow." He logs out leaving Annrika and I.

"Party?" I ask.

"Its an event held every few months. It's a large server party," says Annrika. "It was announced before you started playing."

"I don't have an invitation," I say.

Annrika steps closer to me. "I can invite you."

I don't know what to say. Even with that part of my mind I can't tell if it's the real life player or the part she's playing that's asking.

"Ok," I say.

She takes my hands and squeezes them. "Great! I'll e-mail you an outfit you can use. It's a formal party so mind your manners."

**_To be continued. . ._**


	5. Chapter 4

**.hack/Polarized/Party.Crashers.System.Crashers**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

To be honest I don't know why I agreed to attend the party. I guess it was because I felt guilty for the way I acted in the other day.

_I look at my dressed up character. Chase wears a tuxedo. It doesn't suit him at all. He's still flat below the belt. The sash doesn't even help. With a sigh I log into The World._

I appear in a fancy party hall that's straight out of an European castle. Chandeliers on the ceiling reflect the star and moonlight giving a natural light to the hall. Soft music flows through the hall. I try to enjoy as much as I can before the annoying part of my mind kicks in.

"Chase, there you are," says Annrika.

"Wow," is all I can say. She wears a blue formal dress that brings out her comely figure. Her hair is loose and it moves with the slight breeze coming in from the windows.

"Is that all you can say?" she asks.

"You look beautiful," I add quickly. Before too long I know the illusion will be shot.

"Comrades Annrika and Chase. Its good to see you both," says Piotr.

Annrika and I look Piotr and do a double take. Instead of the beat up looking junkyard dog with the rabid eyes and smile, Piotr is dressed in a tuxedo like the rest of male characters. His eyes are normal instead of being fill with battle lust. His hair is combed back into a ponytail.

"I'm impressed," I say meaning it.

Annrika laughs and says, "Who are you and what did you do with Piotr?"

Piotr gives a hurt look. "Please dear Annrika. I am no barbarian." He leans in close and whispers, "Besides, many women players to impress tonight." With that he heads into the various crowds of people.

The music changes to something more romantic in nature. "Let's dance," says Annrika.

She grabs my hand pulls me to the dance floor. "Do you know how to dance?" she asks.

"A little," I say. _I become nervous and I hope this isn't leading to where I think it is._

"Just relax and enjoy the moment," says Annrika. She pulls me close as we start to slow dance to the music.

If this isn't a sign that she likes me then I don't know what is. To be honest I think I feel the same way about her. As far as I know this is the real her and not the role she made for herself as Annrika.

"Chase, I'm impressed," said Annrika.

"What about?" I ask.

She looks at me with a smile. The light reflects of her face giving her a glow. "Five minutes into the dance and you haven't complained about your mind."

"Music is something that I can enjoy. It can't be faked," I say. I look into her eyes and wonder if the real her has the same kind of eyes.

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "It's a beautiful night in The World. Sometimes The World lack romance."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," she says in a teasing tone of voice. Translation, she is not going to make this easy. If that is the way she is going to play it than I will have to play along.

"I know you in real life," I say.

Before Annrika can reply a voice says, "May I cut in?" I hear a woman ask. I look toward the sound of the voice and my draw drops. A very tall Amazon of a woman stands beside us. Her dress has seduction written all over it. She wears an elaborate headpiece that covers her eyes.

"Excuse me?" asks Annrika defensively.

The woman chuckles and says; "Don't worry Annrika I won't steal him away from you."

Annrika is about ready to kill this woman. "Its ok Annrika." I tap my head and add, "Its me after all."

"Sure, go ahead and have fun with the . . .," her words are cut off by the anti-swearing software. I have a good idea what she said though. The other woman has an amused look on her face.

The woman takes my hands and we start to dance. "I see you have been following Aura's instructions. You must start using the Bracelet if you want to become powerful enough to defeat the enemy."

I figure her outfit is meant to distract someone from thinking straight. Any other guy would be fantasizing right about now. I am not like any other guy though. "Who are you and how do you know about the Bracelet?"

"I am an interloper, an observer," she says.

If that's the way she wants to play it. "I won't do it. If you know about the Bracelet then you know what it can do to a person."

"How like him," says the woman.

The night becomes even worse when Piotr runs over to us. "Our playmates are here," growls Piotr. He points to the entrance. Basilisk and his goon squad are there. He sees us and his face becomes hate filled.

"Get Annrika," I say to Piotr.

"I'm on it."

I look up at the woman. "Ok, if you're on our side then you'll help us."

"Depends on which side I'm on," says the woman. "Maybe they are more cooperative."

"Now just a minute!" I say.

The enemy puts up another anti-teleport field. The other party members are confused. Piotr returns with Annirka. "We're in trouble," says Annrika. "We can't fight here."

She's right. Without weapons we're helpless. On top of that the administrator who made this event made sure the battle commands are disabled. I get the bad feeling Kite's people not only can fight but are itching for payback for the humiliation Annrika and Piotr gave them when we met Unknown.

"I can fight," says the woman. "I will help you on one condition. You know what it is."

_I grit my teeth hard to the point of nearly cracking them. Helba called my bluff. I resist the urge to snap my controller in half._ "Alright, I'll do it. I'll start using the Bracelet," I say. Annrika and Piotr look at me with shock and surprise. "Don't worry, I mean I'll use it against monsters and Kite," I say. "No matter what I won't use it against another person."

The woman flashes and her costume becomes more revealing. In her hand she holds a staff I've never seen before. "Follow me," she instructs. We walk over to the Basilisk and his group. The woman bows and says, "I am Helba, the representative of Net Slum."

Basilisk and his goons draw their weapons. For once they're not pointing them at my friends and I. Instead they're pointing them at Helba. "Figures you'd be sticking your nose in this at some point," says Charus.

"Decided to come out of that ivory tower of yours," says Basilisk. "I should let my master take care of you personally."

"It would be interesting. Of course after awhile fighting gets boring," replies Helba.

"Helba be careful. Their weapons can delete a person's account," says Annrika.

Helba floats over to Basilisk. "It this true?" she asks.

"You're about to find out," answers Basilisk. He tries to stab Helba.

Helba grabs the sword with her free hand. Basilisk attempts to pull the sword back. Helba is too powerful as she holds the sword in place. "How quaint," she says. "This is interesting. I wonder what the effects are like when someone is stabbed? Let's find out." Helba opens her other hand. Her staff vanishes. She grabs the sword with her other hand.

"H-hey!" says Basilisk.

We all are stunned as Helba pulls herself forward and impales herself on the sword. "She's nuts!" yells Piotr.

Helba looks at herself like a scientist examining a new discovery. "This is an interesting variation of the Bracelet. But instead of rewriting data, this weapon completely deletes a character." Her body starts to violently explode. "I understand now. The weapon causes a violent death to intimidate anyone who opposes you. " We turn our heads as Helba violently explodes.

"Enough of this messing around!" yells Basilisk.

"Everyone run!" I yell.

"Why should we?" asks someone.

"Oh no," says Annrika.

The party people are in their normal character modes. They are carrying their weapons. We walked right into a trap. "How the hell?" asks an angry Piotr.

"It was a simple matter for Kite to create a duplicate party. When you three logged in you were swept to this area instead of the party. We will take care of you and no one will ever know," explains Charus. "Don't bother turning off your computers either. Kite anticipated that. Even if you turn your computers off your gaming data will remain active long enough to destroy your accounts."

Basilisk's people move in close to us. Their weapons glowing and going by the looks on their faces they're ready to take us out slowly and painfully. The three of us are back to back. Even Piotr is afraid. Annrika takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. "I'm sorry I got both of you into this mess," I say.

"We willingly joined you comrade. In real world these Communists will pay big time. I promise you that much," growls Piotr.

They are on top of us ready to strike when a voice rings out, "That was interesting," says Helba.

"No way," says Basilisk.

A hole in the wall opens up. Helba floats out of it. The enemy ignores us and turns their attention to Helba. "Silly boy. Did you think such a weapon would work against me? I am part of The World but am not," she says.

"She's a hacker! Get her!" orders Executor.

Some of the crowd attacks Helba. She either dodges the attacks or the blows never land. After half a minute Helba smiles and says, "Its my turn I suppose." She raises her staff. "Valkanis Rf!" she says. A summoned creature appears and burns most of the room. The affected players vanish in defeat. Helba took out most of Basilisk's people in one fell swoop. The survivors are trying to collect themselves.

"Master, help us!" yells Executor.

The background music stops. I know what's coming next. Kite teleports into the middle of the dance floor. "Incompetent," he hisses.

"It seems my old friend has changed quite a bit," says Helba.

"Friends? Never," hisses Kite. He raises his right hand and points at Helba.

Helba is cool though. "I have removed the weapon block," she says. "Chase, you can use the Bracelet."

I step forward with my own hand raised. The two Bracelets glow. "I wonder what would happen if we fired at the same time?"

"I live, you don't," says Kite.

"Are you sure?" asks Helba. "This is the first time this has ever happened. I doubt you even know the extent of the Bracelet's power."

I look at Annrika and Piotr. They both nod in silent agreement. "It doesn't matter what happens to us. Not with the real world at stake," I say.

Both Bracelets are throbbing with power. _I feel the controller become warm to the touch. Are the Bracelets even affecting the computer?_

"What's it going to be?" I ask.

"Weak. Perish," says Kite.

We both go to activate our Bracelets. We never get the chance. _The controller vibrates in my hand. The screen flickers. I can hear static from the speakers. _The dance floor shakes. "Now what?" asks Piotr.

"Things are about to pick up," says Helba. "The question is who is in the crosshair?"

"What're you talking about?" asks Basilisk.

Helba points to the ceiling. We look up as its torn away by an unseen force. A large shadow appears over us and descends. When the owner of the shadow comes into view I see the largest monster yet. "W-What is that?" asks Annrika.

"The watch dog of The World. The Guardian that keeps The World safe from corruption, danger, and infection," answers Helba. "It is Cubia."

**_To be continued . . ._**


	6. Chapter 5

**.hack/Polarized/Cobra.and.Mongoose**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

"That's a guard dog?" Piotr asks Helba. The watchdog in question is a monster with a skull for a face. Moments earlier Helba called Cubia the guard dog of The World.

"Can we fight it?" asked Annrika.

"You can slow Cubia down for a bit," answers Helba. "This could be our chance to stop this madness once and for all. Kite was the only one who figured out how to kill Cubia."

"But Cubia is here. Is it unbeatable?" asks Piotr.

"As long as a single Bracelet exist so does Cubia. Long ago Kite destroyed his Bracelet. When it shattered Cubia was killed," explains Helba. "Considering Cubia is not coming toward Chase shows that Kite is the recognized threat."

"If Kite destroys his Bracelet then we have our opening," says Annrika. But how could both the Bracelet and Cubia return?"

"Cubia is a hidden function of The World. It is always present just like the sky or an item. Cubia will only manifest when there is a threat big enough to warrant it," says Helba. "The Bracelets on the other hand." She shrugs and adds, "On a whim I tried to program one of my own awhile back. All I got was a pretty accessory for my character."

I look at my wrist. The Bracelet is glowing. Helba seems to be good programmer yet something like this is beyond her. I can't even begin to fathom its power. Aura would know the truth. I doubt she would entrust anyone with its full secrets. Not even Zelphie.

"Kite's making his move!" snarls Piotr.

We watch as Kite does the impossible and floats up into the sky to meet Cubia face to face. "I thought Balmung of the Azure Sky was the only player who could fly," says Annrika.

Piotr looks at Helba then Kite. "Like you he hacked his character," he growls with disgust."

Helba turns her head to Piotr. "I may have edited this form but don't think for a minute that I edited my stats. Like the Crimson Knights or the Descendents of Fianna, I earned my stripes the hard way."

"That's enough you two," I say. "I want to see how this battle ends."

"Da," grumbles Piotr. Helba merely smiles and nods in agreement.

Kite circles Cubia's body. Cubia doesn't bother to turn. Instead what appears to be oversized jellyfish erupt from Cubia's chest and fly straight at Kite. Kite raises his hand with the Bracelet. "Drain Arc!" he yells. His Bracelet releases countless beams. I shudder remembering what that power did to me. Instead of being torn apart the beams shatter against the jellyfish and Cubia. They aren't even affected.

"Its immune?" I hear Basilisk yell.

Now its Cubia's turn to attack. It lowers its body downward. Cubia opens its mouth. Energy builds up inside and is released. Kite waves his hands and just before the deadly beam strikes his people, they are logged out. Cubia roars in frustration. Annrika grabs my hand. I of course am not afraid. The protector of a fictional world isn't real in the truest sense of the word.

Cubia turns its attention back to Kite only to have Kite's dagger implanted in its face. Cubia tips over a little bit and moans in pain. Its body shakes then stops. The knife is gone along with Cubia's wound. Cubia tries the same attack as before. He fires the deadly beam at Kite. Kite uses the Bracelet again. The two powers collide and cause a shockwave. We get close to Helba as she raises her staff and raises a shield. The shield doesn't hold for long and we are blown backwards.

"That was not fun," says Helba who is barely standing.

"At least we had some protection," groans Annrika. "Look at Kite."

There is a crater were Kite landed. We see energy from his body escape. The crater is caving in around him. Kite is on his back while Cubia is trying to stay afloat. "Now's our chance," I say. Helba grabs my hand. "Let go!"

"Look," she says. Kite explodes out of the crater with a scream of hatred. _I turn down the volume. I've never heard such a scream in my life. At least I don't think so. Once again the feeling of déjà vu comes over me._

Cubia is starts using powerful magic. The likes none of us has seen except maybe for Helba. Kite is barely phased by the attacks. Kite summons all the power he can. The air thunders with power as the area lights up. Cubia's body glows with power.

"We better leave," says Helba. "If CC Corp was ignorant of what's going on they soon won't be."

"We're not staying?" asks Piotr who doesn't like the idea. "Even if Kite wins he'll be too weak to fight us."

"Normally I'd agree but the area is becoming unstable. If we're caught up in it, good-bye character," points out Helba.

Piotr kicks the ground. "Damn it! This is worse than getting things done in the real world!"

_The screen on my visor flickers violently. I watch in horror as Helba teleports us out of there. The last thing I see is Kite fly toward Cubia's head. Cubia tries to fire another blast from his mouth. Cubia is too late as Kite flies into Cubia's mouth and explodes out the back. I hear a death wail as Cubia's body starts to crumble. Kite is not satisfied with just destroying Cubia. Kite uses Data Drain and absorbs what is left of The World's guardian. I lower my head realizing we are fighting a battle we just can't win._

XXXXX

We appear in Mac Anu. Other players are carrying on as if nothing is happening. I want to scream at them and tell them what's going on. Piotr sees what I'm about to do. "Nyet, comrade. Its not worth it."

"We're getting nowhere fast and I can't stand it!" I yell not caring who hears me.

"Even if you told everyone here what happened who would believe you? Most people believe past crisis was either elaborate event or giant hoax," Piotr says calmly. "It's late and I need sleep. I will be out of touch for next few days."

"Is everything alright?" asks Annrika.

"Is fine," says Piotr. He flashes that toothy grin. "I want to shake things up a bit and see what falls. There are people in positions of power who will listen to me."

My frustration fades and I become curious. "Are you a politician?"

Piotr snorts and says, "Please comrade, no need for insults. I will e-mail everyone with news."

"I know someone in the game who may be able to help," says Annrika. "So that'll keep me busy."

"Let's meet in three days if that's enough time," I say. "Providing nothing happens between now and then."

Annrika and Piotr log out. I don't feel leaving yet. I end up wondering the streets as the doubt returns. How does Aura expect me to defeat someone who took out Cubia? Why did she choose me of all people? I stop in my tracks. That does raise a good question now that I think about it. There are plenty of players who're stronger and more skilled than I am. Piotr or Annrika are better fighters than I am. Unknown would be the best choice as far as I know. And yet there's something. Something is on the edge of my mind or on the tip of my tongue. I try to think of what it is when my line of thought is broken.

"Chase," says Unknown in that monotonic voice of hers.

I nearly jump out of my skin both in the game and in the real world. Being unaffected by fiction is one thing being caught unaware is another. "What do you want?" I ask. "And where were you?"

"Dance, not interested. Helba e-mailed. Tomorrow, you, I fight," answers Unknown.

"Uh, you mean PvP?" I ask.

"Simpleton. Dungeon," says Unknown. "Fight hard. Must. Meet, Dun Loireag. Two days. 3 pm."

"Alright, I'll be there," I say. With Annrika and Piotr busy I'll have nothing else to do in The World.

XXXXX

I wait for Unknown at Dun Loireag's Chaos Gate. Unkown is five minutes late. I decide give her a ten more minutes before I go do something else. Halfway to the five minute mark Unknown finally arrives. "Sorry, work, late," she says. "Hurry, leave, dungeon."

I don't say anything. There are times when my aunt comes home late from work. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

The answer comes from a player yelling, "Hey, it's Unknown!" A whole bunch of players come at us. Unknown must be really good to get this kind of attention.

Unknown grabs my hand and activates the Chaos Gate. "Fame, annoying," I hear her say.

We appear in a earth field. I use a fairy orb. I look at my map and I choke remembering what Annrika said during that fateful day. "There're only four magic portals!"

"Fight!" orders Unknown.

I barely have time to react as a bunch of monsters come right at us. Unknown and I attack with wild abandon and our skills. I see Unknown truly fight for the first time. She moves in fast graceful movements. She also is a good strategist. With small monsters like goblins she kneels and fights them on a level height so the monsters can't get in to close. With medium and large monsters Unknown gets in tight and fights close quarters. I'd like to try the same thing but I'm incapable. Either Unknown won a lot of contests and special events or she hacked her character. During a slight break in the fighting I ask, "How are you able to duck and jump like that?"

The way Unknown tilts her head makes me feel like if she did have a face she would have an eyebrow raised. "You, joke?" she asks.

"No."

"Body suit," she says.

"I understand now," I say. The body suit is actually a gaming accessory designed especially for The World. It's actually a pair of arm length gloves and leggings that use motion-capture technology. The latest wireless technology only requires a small receiver plugged into a computer's USB that way a player doesn't have to worry about long cords. With a body suit a player can jump, duck, block, and even make complex hand gestures. A different company that wasn't involved with the contest I won makes the accessory so the body suit wasn't included with my prize. "Considering the kind of power Kite has do you think I should get one?" I ask.

"Wise. Kite, fast, nimble, need edge. Body suit hard, train. Sooner, better," says Unknown. "Question, why fight Kite?"

Unknown doesn't know yet. I feel rude not keeping in her the loop. "When we get to the dungeon I'll explain," I say. We fight the rest of the way to the dungeon. Inside the dungeon I explain everything to Unknown. After I explain Unknown shudders. "You ok?"

Unknown surprises me by hugging me. "Sorry," she whispers with sadness. She lets go and I wonder what was that all about.

Unknown turns her head to the side. "E-mail . . .Helba?" she says with surprise. Her body stiffens. "We leave. Net Slum, Kite, danger!"

**_To be continued . . ._**

****


	7. Chapter 6

**.hack/Polarized/Paradise.Destroyed**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

Unknown and I return to Dun Loireag. From there we go Carmedia Galedia. At that Chaos Gate, Unknown hands me something. In my inventory it reads as 'virus cores'. "What is this?"

"Helba, instructions. Virus cores, Bracelet, use, hack gate," answers Unknown.

Unknown give tells me keywords we need. _I enter the keywords and activate the Bracelet. I watch as Chase is caught up in the affect of gate hacking. "This is different" I say to myself as lettering and symbols fly past Chase as he ascends through some kind of white tunnel. The annoying part of my mind kicks in. I expect this to be more of the fictional world at work. But it isn't. My mind is accepting the affect as real. Chase lands in the field on one knee. He stands up and the annoying part of my mind goes back to treating The World as a piece of fiction._

Unknown appears beside me. "Did you see that?" I ask.

"Yes, neat," says Unknown. "No time, hurry."

I put this current mystery out of my mind. Whatever this Net Slum is seems important. We trigger a couple of magic portals but we run past the monsters. Inside the dungeon I follow Unknown. Her directions are strange but as we go a certain way we are teleported closer to the floor's exit. We reach the exit and descend further. The monsters aren't easy by a long shot. Some of them seem a little too strong for this level. It doesn't slow down Unknown though. She takes out the monsters like they're nothing.

Minutes later we reach the bottom of the dungeon. We enter the final room and we are teleported to Net Slum. I gasp as I see the destruction around me. It looks like a tornado hit this place hard. I lower my head and say, "We're too late."

XXXXX

Unknown and I say nothing as we make our way through the ruined Net Slum. I'm glad when my mind starts treating this place as fiction.

"Hello, hello, hello!" says the oddest-looking character I've seen yet. It's an elder male Wavemaster who looks like someone took scissors and cut strips out of him.

"Hello," I say politely.

"Hello, hello, hello!" repeats the Wavemaster.

What is the term for someone who goes online just to be a nuisance? Oh, yeah I remember now. "Must be a troll," I say to Unknown.

Unknown nods and we move on. We see character that are just plain bizarre. None of them look like normal characters. As we pass the weirdness _the annoying part of my mind causes a strange reaction to these characters. It can't decide what they are._

We reach the end of the area. A little girl walks out of the shadows. My first thought is Zelphie. She walks closer and I notice it's not her. This girl has a few strands of black hair and her clothes are more like Aura's. She even has a pin with the infinity symbol. "Are you looking for The End?" she asks. "Do you want The End?"

I look at the girl then at Unknown who shrugs. "You, answer."

"Thanks," I mutter. To the girl I say, "It depends on the ending."

The girl frowns. She didn't expect that answer. "It will come none the less," she finally says. She walks past us and continues on her not so merry way. _I feel myself go cold while looking at the girl. There is something creepy and dangerous about her._

"Welcome to paradise," says Helba. I look up and see Helba floating down toward us. "Sorry I'm late. Had to make sure the protective barrier around this place is still holding. Kite and a lot of his people will break through soon."

"This dump is normal?" I ask.

"This dump as you so rudely put it is the sanctuary for damaged, incomplete, and lost data," says Helba.

I look around more closely at the characters that live here. No wonder they look like they do. _I try to get a read on these characters. As I finally understand the truth I nearly drop my controller._ "Helba, these characters are real but are not," I say.

"That is a good analogy," says Helba. "They are unfinished paintings thrown away by the artist."

"You don't understand Helba. There's something about the real me that has always considered fiction for what it is. Something that's made up and isn't real. For example these run down buildings and your character. All I'm registering now is a bunch of pixels. The incomplete data on the other hand, its like they're part real and part fiction."

"If data is given real awareness of their surrounding and the ability to grow it is real. If its limited though, like a NPC shopkeeper, its fictional," says Helba.

"Characters here, real people, sometimes, mental disabilities," says Unknown.

"That is true," says Helba. "The data characters who live here are like real people who have mental illnesses."

"Isn't this like true artificial intelligence?" I ask.

"Indeed it is," says Helba. "The World is much more as it seems as you should know by now."

"I didn't know until now," I say. "With my problem with fiction I'm unable to see The World any deeper than what it is. I don't know much about computers, but why doesn't someone make these incomplete data whole?"

"The Core of The World does want to help these characters," says Helba. "But there is a problem. Chase, if you had the ability to cure real people with mental disabilities with a wave of a hand would you do it?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?" I say.

"Would you be able to heal those people without changing their core personality?" asks Helba.

Translation is that how can I cure people with mental disabilities in such a way without changing them completely. The answer is that I would have no way of knowing without trying it first. The risk would be running the chance of completely changing whatever personality was buried by the illness. "I see your point," I concede.

"That is the crux of the problem even for the Core of the World," says Helba. "The Core changed only one AI here in such a way even though I and others disagreed. Even then it was not a complete cure."

"Girl, earlier. Body, whole," says Unknown.

"So you saw her," says Helba. "The Core is concerned that what was buried could somehow get loose."

"Why didn't the Core just delete her and be done with it?" I ask.

"Could you kill your own mother?" asks Helba.

"I. . .no," I say with a low voice. _My body shakes violently. A strong sense of Déjà vu hits me hard. Was I somehow responsible for my parent's death? No! Ridiculous, don't be stupid! I was too young to have a direct hand in their deaths!_

The ground shakes and the area rumbles. "Kite has broken through the shield," says Helba. "He'll be here soon. Getting ready for a fight."

An oddity appears in front of us. A character in the form of a humanoid cat stands in front of us. "It appears I have made it in time," she says.

Unknown and I draw our weapons. "Its ok. This is Mia," explains Helba. "Why aren't you with Aura?"

"She insisted I help," says Mia. "You know I can never say no to her."

I lower my daggers. Mia takes hold of my wrist with the Bracelet. "The Bracelet is the only other constant in the World," she says.

"And this world and the real world getting into trouble is the other," says Helba.

I look at Mia. She's even more real than the little girl. "Are you an AI?" I ask.

"Very good. Most people think I'm an illegally edited character," says Mia. A mischievous glint appears in Mia's eyes. "What is artificial? This is The World. Not everything is as it seems."

I start to speak but Unknown interrupts me. "Don't, cat, behavior, typical."

"Where is your erstwhile partner?" Helba asks Mia.

"Elk is watching over Aura and Zelphie," answers Mia.

The weird techno-music stops playing and we ready our weapons. "Ah. . .nuts," I say as Kite appears above us along with almost twenty people. "How big is his army?"

"Its big enough to cause a lot of trouble," says Mia.

I ready my weapons. "Let's give this joker a fight he'll never forget," I say.

"Agreed," says Unknown.

Kite looks down at us. "You, die!" he hisses.

His army comes at us and the battle is joined.

XXXXX

I feel like the weak link. It's apparent everyone else is using a body suit. Their fighting styles show that I'm behind the curve. I'm defending myself and quite poorly. Mia and Unknown are protecting me. This isn't doing anything for my pride or manhood. I do my best to keep them alive. Helba is floating above us. She is engaging Kite. Their attacks are deafening. _I turn down the volume so I don't blow my eardrums._

I hear the sound of teleporting. For every player we take down another one appears. There is an explosion above us. I look up and see Helba falling toward us. She's been hit bad. Piotr mentioned all her stats are maxed out. I look at Kite. The arm with the Bracelet is limp. At least Helba nailed him where it counts. When Kite recovers he's going to be very unhappy.

Our biggest concern is that our backs are against the wall and Kite's army is closing in. Unknown sounds exhausted and Mia has a glazed look in her eyes. Helba floats over to us. "This could've gone better," she says with gallows humor.

"We can escape," I say.

"I will not let the programs who reside here be deleted," says Helba.

"There is one way," hisses Mia.

"Don't do it," warns Helba. "If you do that you may not be able to return."

Mia's looks at us like we're mice to be eaten. I figure things couldn't get worse when they do. I see the bodies of Kite's people being tossed into the air followed by a little girl's innocent laughter. It's the little girl from earlier.

Helba manages to float into the air. "That's enough, Morganna!" For once I hear fear in Helba's voice.

Morganna jumps into the air. She laughs and lands on the head of one of Kite's people. Morganna stomps her foot and instantly kills the character. Morganna runs through the crowd and tosses people all over the place. She's laughing like a little girl while doing it.

"Morganna! Destroy her!" yells Kite with fear.

"What do we do?" I ask Helba.

"Data Drain Morganna," orders Helba. "Remember what you said to me at the dance. If Kite absorbs Morganna or vice-versa it's all over."

I mutter a curse and raise my right arm. "Data Drain!"

Morganna skips high into the air toward Kite. The data-altering beams fly at Morganna. She turns her head and smiles that innocent smile. "Ap Do!" she says.

Morganna's body becomes a blur and outraces the beams. The beams reach their limit and disappear. When Morganna stops and to all of our surprise she is hugging Kite. In a panic, Kite tries to push Morganna away from him but can't. Her strength is too much even for him.

A Twin Blade dagger appears in Kite's hand. He raises his hand to stab Morganna with it. Morganna looks up and asks, "Do you want The End? How do you want The End? Will The End be kind to you?"

Kite stops. He nods his head with an understanding that's beyond me. "Yes, The End. I would like that very much," he says. The dagger vanishes and his Bracelet glows.

This time I don't hesitate. I aim as best as I can. I'm about to activate the Bracelet when an enemy Wavemaster jumps at me. Helba and Unknown tackle the Wavemaster. It's a distraction that costs me.

"Max Data Drain," says Kite with glee. Morganna turns her head to us. The last I see of her expression is the innocent little girl smile. The only exception is her eyes. Those are filled with an undeniable hatred and evil.

Kite yells in pain as the whole area shakes. "Net Slum is becoming unstable," says Helba.

"Leave this place," hisses Mia. Her body is pink like flesh. The color in her eyes is gone. "I will handle this."

"Mia," says Helba.

"Can't hold on much longer," growls Mia like a cat. "Tell. . .Elk. . .love. . .him."

"We can't leave her," I say. Helba grabs my hand. "Let go of me!"

"We leave," says Unknown. She takes hold of Helba's other arm.

Helba lifts us into the air. Below us, Kite is fighting whatever Mia has become. I feel my anger rise at the futility of it all. We teleport out and I hear Mia's scream echo throughout the fading Net Slum.

XXXXX

We appear in Mac Anu and I'm too angry for words. Helba says something but I don't listen. Without any warning I logout of The World.

_When I know I'm completely out of the game, I twist the controller as hard as I can. I hear the sound of it breaking. I throw it on the floor in frustration. Great, now my aunt is going to kill me but I don't care. If the body suit does what Unknown and the ads say it can do then I'm going to get one. If Kite wants a war then I'll give him one._

**_To be continued . . ._**


	8. Chapter 7

**.hack/Polarized/Past's.Glimpse**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

_After I cool down enough, I buy the body suit accessory. I practice with it for the next couple of days. By the end of the week Annrika and Piotr contact me. They have important news and want to see Unknown and I right away._

I walk down Mac Anu's street feeling like a drunk. I'm still not used to the body suit. At least I'm not stumbling around like I was a few days ago.

I see Piotr waiting outside of Annrika's apartment. "Hi, what's up?" I say halfheartedly. The loss of Net Slum is still affecting me.

"Not a good week comrade Chase," says Piotr. He looks like I feel.

"It hasn't been for any of us. Ever hear of Net Slum?" I ask.

"Ouka mentioned it a few times," says Piotr. "It's a secret area only a select few know of. Some say Helba created it."

"I was there," I say. "It's gone now. Kite destroyed it."

"Come inside. We discuss with Annrika and her friend," says Piotr.

We go into Annrika's apartment. She is there with Unknown and another player. My first thought is Charus but it isn't him. While this Wavemaster is old he doesn't have the evil face like Charus does.

"Hello Chase," says Annrika. "This is Wiseman. The best source of information in The World."

I take his hand and shake it. "Good to meet you."

Wiseman looks me over and nods. "Annrika told me the situation. Normally I am not so loose with information. If things are as you claim then there is little time for games."

"We all have information we need to share. I will go first," says Piotr. He sits down and sighs. "When we last met I gave hints that I had influence in real world. What I'm about to say can never be repeated to anyone. Don't want to ruin fun of The World. I started to play because I was gamer before politician. My real life name is Nikolai Shernov and am Russian Senator."

Annrika and I look at each other. "You're a politician?" we say with disbelief.

"Da," says Piotr. "You'd be surprised how many politicians play The World."

"You used your influence to try to get something done about Kite and The World," says Wiseman.

"No one would listen. They said it was hypocritical of me to try to get the game shut down while I was active player," says Piotr. "Others said I finally lost it and was starving for attention. I talked to Russian Vice President of CC Corp's branch in Moscow. He said I didn't have authority to demand anything. He also gave the line that everything was under control."

Wiseman laughs and says, "The day CC Corp is ever in control of The World is the day pigs can fly."

"We, alone," says Unknown. I agree with her.

"My news is even more disturbing," says Annrika in a fearful voice. "When I was talking to Wiseman about what's going on he mentioned what happened in the past. About how people were going into comas and the affects the game had on the real world a few years ago. I think the mystery of The World goes even further back in time. Even before Fragment. We don't know if it has anything to do with Kite but it's worth a shot." _I suddenly feel cold all over. It has nothing to do with what Kite did to me when I first met him._

"What is the link?" asks Piotr. _His words seem so far away. A dizzy spell hits me. I sit down on the floor before I fall._

"What were the two worst computer viruses known to man?" Wiseman asks. _My eyes widen as something wells up inside of me._

"Deadly Flash, Pluto's Kiss," says Unknown. _My breathing becomes heavy and labored._

"Pluto Kiss I can see," says Piotr. "Deadly Flash, people died. There were no comas." _My eyes widen with horror._

"Deadly Flash did cause one coma victim," says Annrika. "Because of the deaths and people passing out, the coma victim has been overlooked and forgotten." _I clench my teeth so hard I feel they're about to break._

Piotr asks, "Can we find person?" _Anger wells up inside me._

"I can ask Helba to try," says Wiseman. "I don't know if there's a link."

I look at them. "Oh, there's a link and you don't have to look very far for the coma victim," I say with barely controlled anger. "You're looking at him."

They look at me with surprise. No wonder given the mood that's taken over me. Annrika puts a hand on my shoulder. "Chase, its you?"

I slap her hand away from me. "Don't touch me!" I yell.

I run out of her apartment. I know what I have to do now as the buried memories return. Seeing my parents collapse. The hollow look in their eyes as their lifeless bodies stared at me. No wonder I forgot. At that age any child would bury the memory because they're too horrible.

At the Chaos Gate I use the random command as the areas appear. I find the kind of area I'm looking for. A wood area with few Magic Portals and plenty of background. With the mood I'm in, it's the roaming monsters that'd better watch out. As I teleport to the area I come up with a plan to draw Aura to me. Then when she appears I'm going to Data Drain her right out of existence.

XXXXX

The monsters come right at me and I attack in kind. "Aura!" I scream at the top of my lungs not caring if I'm heard in Tokyo. "Aura!" I indiscriminately attack everything that comes near me. "Where are you Aura?" I scream with fury.

A dog type monster gets a fortunate shot in. I raise my right arm. "Data Drain!" I yell. The monster is turned into a little puppy. "You see that Aura! That's what I'm going to do to you!" I press the attack slaughtering the monsters. "If you think I'm going to just take out monsters to get your attention then you're kidding yourself!"

After I kill the roaming monsters I then make my point. I use the Bracelet on a rock formation. Sure enough it works. "See that Aura! That's what I'm going to start doing to The World! Monsters, players, the background, everything!"

I tear the area apart. I slaughter the monsters and data drain various parts of the ground and sky. The holes I leave behind are filled with actual game data. The annoying part of mind sees the data as real but I don't care.

When I'm done there is no Aura. "If that's the way you want to do this then fine! I'll go somewhere else. Maybe I'll return to root town and data drain the Chaos Gate! Wonder what kind of damage that'll do!"

I go to logout when the music changes. Aura and Zelphie appear before me. I point the bracelet right at Aura's head. "You murderer!" I yell.

Zelphie move in front of Aura. "Hey, don't call her that," she says.

"Its true," I say. I look straight at Aura. "Was it worth it? The death and fear you caused?" I tap my forehead. "What did you do to me!" I scream.

"What're you talking about Chase?" asks Zelphie. "My mother never harmed anyone."

I laugh and it's a sickening sound. "Aura never told you. About how she caused every computer monitor to cause flash colors. The colors were so fast it affected people to the point of causing them to pass out." The Bracelet glows red with fire. "Seven people died! Two of which were my parents!"

"You're lying!" yells Zelphie. "I'm going to turn you into the ugliest Grunty ever!"

"That's enough Zelphie," says Aura with pain and regret.

Zelphie looks at her mom. Aura's head is turned in shame. "Its written on her face," I mutter.

Shock slowly appears on Zelphie's face as the truth dawns on her. "M-mom?" she asks seeing her mother as a stranger.

I get a very nasty idea and in the mood I'm in it's a good idea. "You took my parents Aura. Eye for an eye sounds good right about now," I say. "At least you'll be able to make a new daughter."

"W-wait," says Zelphie with fear.

I point the Bracelet at Zelphie. I know vengeance won't bring back my parents. I know I'll probably feel miserable for a long time afterwards. At this point I just don't care. _The body suits for skills are voice activated. Since the Bracelet's power falls under a skill all I have to do is say the words._

"Comrade Chase, that's enough!" says Piotr from behind. He and Unknown run up to me.

"Go away," I say.

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret," growls Piotr.

"In case you've forgotten threats made by a player's role has no affect on me," I say. "Oh and by the way, you can blame Aura for messing up my mind."

"Chase, don't, revenge, terrible, price," says Unknown in a soft voice.

"Already thought about it and I don't care," I say. "So far no one has given me a good reason not to Data Drain Aura."

"One, reason, fine," says Unknown. She leans to my ear and whispers, "Parents, not, approve."

The words cut through my anger and hate. She's right. From what I remember of them they would never have approved. As the anger and thoughts of revenge fade away another thought comes to me. I know I didn't tell any of them about my parents. They didn't even know I was the coma victim until I told them. Piotr and Unknown couldn't have been here that long and what Unknown said about my parents was too personal. "How do you know?"

"Headset, visor, lift, turn, around," says Unknown.

_My mouth falls open as do as she says. Aunt Miko is standing in the doorway to my room. She is wearing a body suit and headset with the visor raised up. Now I know why she had Unknown hug Chase when I told her about myself. I haven't seen her this sad since my parent's funeral. "Wow, so you're the Unknown," is all I can say._

_"It's a long story Chad," she says to me. She comes into my room. "Can't you let this go for both our sakes?"_

_"You two ok?" I hear Piotr ask._

_"Fine, one, minute," says Aunt Miko in a monotone voice. She gives me a clear-cut warning look not to blow her identity. She only uses that look when I'm about to do something that would get me grounded for a very long time. I get the hint and turn down the send volume so Piotr can't hear us._

_"Aunt Miko, she killed my parents and has to pay," I say firmly._

_"If she was the cause then you've forgotten one thing. She killed my brother and best friend so I do have a say in this," says Aunt Miko._

_"Then we'll both be vindicated," I say._

_"Your father may have been more traditional than I am but I'll tell you this much. When it comes to matters of avenging crimes against family it will be on my say so and not yours. I am still the eldest in this family and don't you ever forget it," says Aunt Miko firmly. "We will only take revenge if I choose to and right now I choose not to."_

_"You said yourself you were never that big on tradition so it doesn't really matter," I reply._

_Aunt Miko nods. I got her and she knows it. She thinks for a few moments. "You said you can't be affected by fictional things, right?"_

_"That's what I said."_

_"Then explain to me how a piece of fiction like Aura can cause such a reaction," she says._

_I never thought about it. I was so wrapped up in anger and hate I couldn't think of anything else. "Give me a minute," I say. I lower the visor and _look at Aura and Zelphie who are still here. I look at them intently waiting for the annoying part of my mind to do its thing. What I'm shown is shocking. I take a step back.

"Chase, you ok?" asks Piotr.

_I lift the visor. My aunt is still I my room. "Go back to your computer and I'll explain in the game," I say._

_I know my aunt is ready when she has Unknown say, "Here."_

_I lower the visor, raise the send volume and start to speak. _"Piotr, aun-,er, Unknown, its Aura. She's real," I say to them.

"She, AI," says Unknown.

I shake my head no. "This goes beyond an AI. When I looked at Mia who's an AI, there, was a . . .fuzziness if you will. She was real but there was the computerized aspect I suppose that caused the fuzziness. But Aura and Zelphie, the fuzziness is barely there. I might as well be seeing them as I would someone on the street in the real world."

"Are you saying they're real human?" says Piotr slowly.

"I guess I am. As real as you or I in real life," I say.

"Incredible," says Unknown.

"The goal has been reached," says Aura.

"Mommy, are you saying we did it?" asks Zelphie.

"Yes but it is too late," says Aura with sadness.

"What's too late?" asks Piotr.

"He comes," says Aura.

With that the background music stops. We all know what means as the whole area goes white. "About time appear," hisses Kite's voice. He appears behind Aura and Zelphie.

"Aura, Zelphie, run!" yells Unknown. For some reason they don't.

We charge Kite. He raises his hand and we freeze in our tracks. "Paralysis!" growls Piotr.

"No, visual, affect, something else. Froze, controls," says Unknown.

Aura turns to face Kite. "You can have me but leave Zelphie."

"Never," says Kite. "Arc Drain!"

"No!" I scream as Kite uses his Bracelet on them. She and Zelphie explode into six red spheres. They try to fly away but Kite draws them into him with his power.

Kite laughs maniacally. Impossible as it may seem he's gone even more insane. "Soon goal achieved!" He turns to his attention us. "First, pleasure."

"Damn," growls Piotr. "What do we do?"

I have no idea. We could turn off our computers but that'll leave our character data at risk. I know what'll happen if we stay online. "Piotr, we do what we did when Kite attacked the Werewolves." I look at Unknown. "Take your headset off. That way your mind will be protected against Data Drain."

"You, sure?" asks Unknown.

"It's the only way," I say. "Afterwards we'll have to find some other way to take Kite out."

"Data Drain!"

It isn't Kite who says it and it isn't us who gets nailed by the Bracelet. Instead of one set of beams there are two. Kite yells in pain and steps back. Smoke rises from his stomach. His body leaks energy as his power repairs the damage. At least I know he can be hurt.

Kite looks around the area and inhales. "You!"

_I manage to get the camera to pan in the direction Kite is looking. "You've got to be kidding!" I say._

A female Heavy Blade and a pair of female Wavemasters who could be twins stand in front of one of Helba's special portals. I can understand Kite's surprise because I feel the same way. With them are two Twin Blades who look like me.

One of the Twin Blades looks at Kite with bemused look on his face. "I know imitation is the sincerest form of flattery but in this case I think I'll pass. Mistral, Mireille, go help those three recover. Use the special healing scrolls Helba gave you. Rena you'll be their backup."

"Ok," says the one Wavemaster.

"Shugo, move to the other side of this joker and we'll keep him trapped until the others are freed."

"Got it Kite," says Shugo.

"Did you hear that?" asks Piotr. "If that's the real Kite then who have we been fighting?"

"I don't know but the moment I'm freed someone is dead, no questions asked," I say.

"Agreed," says Unknown.

"Hold on," says Mistral. _I turn down the receive volume. Talk about nails on the chalkboard._

They use the scrolls and we're free. My right hand goes up. "Data Drain him now!"

We use Data Drain. Kite or whatever this thing really is brings his arm up. The ground rises up and acts as a shield. "Insignificant," he hisses. He raises his right arm.

"You may have absorbed the most powerful people in The World but you still don't know what'll happen if two Data Drain beams strike each other," I say.

"Stalemate, again," he says in anger. He turns to leave.

"Wait," says the real Kite. "Just who are you?"

The fake Kite turns to us. He laughs and says, "Might as well. No longer need to hide truth." To everyone's surprise he blows us a kiss. "Name . . .Pluto!"

**_To be continued . . ._**


	9. Chapter 8

**.hack/Polarized/A.Hero's.Lament**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

I am standing beside the person I thought was my enemy. All this time I believed Kite to be the threat to both The World and the real world. Moments ago the real Kite appeared with his friends. Kite asked the thing I was fighting who he really was. The answer was as shocking to me as the initial shock I felt when I remembered Aura was the Deadly Flash virus that killed my parents. This thing my friends and I have been trying to fight all this time was none other than the Pluto Kiss Virus.

"Please tell me he was lying again," says Piotr.

"I don't think he was," says Mistral. "If Pluto was hiding his identity all this time he wouldn't be so callous about giving it away."

"Return, others," says Unknown.

"You're right," says Kite. "We won't be going back to Annrika's place. Helba decided it was too dangerous. Before we came to get you, Helba said there was a giant build up of data that was trying to track you. There's a safe place we can go using one of Helba's backdoors."

They follow Kite and Shugo. I haven't moved. "Comrade Chase, you coming?" asks Piotr.

"Huh, yeah sure," I say. I feel like I am running out of steam. First those battles we lost and now all these revelations. It's starting to get to me.

We go through the portal and appear in an area that's completely white. Given our track records with anti-logout fields, Piotr and Unknown's reaction are understandable. "Trap!" yells Piotr and he extends all his teeth and claws.

"Its ok," says Helba. "This area is an old meeting place where the system administration would gather and pass judgment on rule breakers and cheaters."

"Much to my regret this place is the safest area we could think," says Kite.

"Its not that bad," says a female Heavy Blade.

"You weren't nearly deleted either, Blackrose," says Kite.

Annrika comes up to us. "Thank goodness you three are ok." She runs over to me and hugs me. _My face reddens. Who is she in real life?_ "Chase what happened? Why did you run off?" she asks.

"We will discuss everything after introductions are made," says Shugo. "Chase, Unknown, and Piotr, let me introduce you to some of the legend of The World."

We are introduced to Ouka and Wiseman who we already know. Piotr is amazed when he's introduced to Blackrose, Elk, Gardenia, and Piros. They are part of the original Dot Hackers. It doesn't take long for Piros to get on Piotr's nerves. Despite my mood I have to laugh. The introductions are finished when the players known as Bear, Crim, and Mimiru give their names.

"Where's Orca? He should be here by now," says Blackrose.

"I know it's unusual for him to be late but he'll be here," says Kite. "In the meantime lets get started. Chase and his friends have a lot of questions on their minds that they want to ask."

"I only have one," says Piotr. "What in hell is going on around here?"

"That is a good question. First I have a question," says Helba. "Is Aura and Zelphie ok?"

Even though they are real I am still angry toward them. "Pluto Data Drained them and I hope Aura suffered," I say.

Everyone looks at me in silence. "What did you say?" asks Rena in a threatening tone.

"You heard me," I say.

She walks up to me. "Take it back!" she demands.

Unknown who is standing a little bit in front of me and to the side holds out her arm puts her spear between Rena and I. "Don't," she says to Rena.

"No one talks about Aura like that," says Rena. She tries to ready her sword. Crim grabs her wrist before she can bring her sword around. "Let go," says Rena.

"Unknown has been around since Fragment. Do you think you can fight someone who's been around since the beginning?" asks Crim. "He . . .she, whoever this person is, is not someone you make angry."

_"You got that right," I whisper._

_"I know you just said something mister!" Aunt Miko yells from her room._

_I turn down the send volume "N-nothing!" I yell back._

"Sister, don't start any fights," says Shugo. Rena mutters something and backs off.

Mistral comes over to me. "Chase, why don't you like Aura?"

Despite the grating sound of her voice she is just wants to help and I do owe Annrika an explanation. "The reason why I ran off earlier and the reason why I don't care for Aura is because she's the Deadly Flash virus. My parents were two of the people who died," I say. "Aura tried to affect me like so many others but like the history books say, it was over as soon as it began. I ran off because the memories came back." I don't mention what she did to me. I don't feel like talking about that in front of people I hardly know.

"That can't be possible," says Crim. "Even though Aura looks to be somewhere around nineteen or twenty, she's only been active for only a short few years."

"What Crim, Mimiru, and I along with others who're unable to make it here, witnessed the beginnings of Aura," says Bear. "The original Dot Hackers helped to bring about her actual birth."

"Its her. I'm sure of it," I say. "When I first met her I got a feeling of déjà vu. When I finally remembered I discovered it was her voice that triggered the déjà vu."

"This doesn't make any sense," says Shugo. "There's a huge gap going on."

"Not exactly," says Helba thoughtfully. "Remember that when you take everything we know about Aura away what is then left?"

"A computer program," says Piotr.

"And computer programs and software have versions," says Shugo.

Mistral looks at Mireille and rubs her head. "While Harald may have been a great programmer he wasn't a parent."

"Ah, mom," says Mireille with embarrassment.

"I just had a very unpleasant thought. If an earlier version of Aura went crazy because of bad programming or whatever, is it possible that Pluto is actually one of Harald's early attempts at creating an AI?" asks Wiseman.

"Who's Harald?" I ask with effort. I feel my heart loosing its strength as the burden becomes heavier by the moment.

"Harald is the creator of The World," says Annrika. "But this other stuff. My research never hinted at any of it."

"Uh-oh," says Piotr. "I think in real world we made major mistake. If Harald responsible for Pluto Kiss then kid in jail is innocent."

"I can see why Harald went missing," says Blackrose. "Someone might have become suspicious. I always thought he vanished because he didn't want to answer the questions about some of the strange stuff in The World's programming."

"This doesn't answer the question of what went wrong with Harald's earlier attempts," Piotr points out. "Pluto is insane. I've never seen a real person with insanity like that."

"I believe it had to happen quickly," says Helba. "Pluto's data is hard to read even for me. What I did see shows there's no even flow of data within him. Its all chaotic and jumbled."

We are silent for a long time trying to figure out how Pluto went crazy. It is Gardenia who speaks first. "Like a plant given too much water and ends up dying, the same thing happened to Pluto."

"What would be the equivalent to water?" asks Annrika.

"Other data, information," answers Gardenia.

"Its been theorized that if a person is given too much information at once it can cause the mind to snap," says Wiseman.

"It had to have been a large amount of data to affect Pluto like that," says Mireille.

"I understand," says Mistral with excitement. "Pluto was exposed to the Internet!"

"And the Internet is nothing more than data and information," says Helba. "Being a programmer, Harald would of course have the latest and fastest connection available. Not being prepared for such a large amount of data and information the onslaught would overwhelm Pluto."

"It explains another relationship between Aura and The World," says Crim. "The World is like a giant filter toward Aura and most likely Zelphie." Crim looks at me. "Aura gains her knowledge from how people interact with each other in the game."

It makes sense to me now. The World prevents too much data from the outside sources like the Internet or even the real world from leaking in. Arua and Zelphie must somehow absorb the data from the interaction between players and from that they learn what it is like to be human.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I asked a question earlier before everyone returned," says Annrika. "Why did the rest of you people appear now?"

"You can thank Pluto for that one. I wanted to come back and help but I discovered I couldn't login," says Ouka. "According to Helba, Pluto set up a fence around our accounts. Instead of deleting our accounts which would raise too many flags, Pluto made sure our login information never made it to our accounts."

"Pluto's worm was based on the passwords instead of the character names," says Helba. "Whenever a certain password was used Pluto's worm would seek out the incoming data and delete it before it reached the accounts. When I discovered how the worm worked it became a simple matter of everyone changing his or her password. Aura put protection around Chase and his friends' accounts so the worm could not affect them."

"CC Corp jokes aside why didn't they pick up on it?" asked Piotr.

"It is like trying to log into an ISP through dial-up. Halfway through the connection, you abort the process. The ISP would consider the attempt an error of some kind," says Wiseman.

"And the reason why we never told CC Corp is because we didn't want to force Pluto's hand," adds Bear. "Unlike past threats Pluto is being cautious. He never shows himself too much and if we cause him to move too soon, who knows the kind of damage he can cause."

"Except when there is a big enough threat," says Annrika. "Chase, Cubia, and Net-Slum."

"More, Dot Hackers, where, they?" asks Unknown.

"On standby," says Mistral. "We couldn't risk too many of us logging in at once."

"What concerns me are the players who're helping Pluto," says Rena.

"Many of them are players wanting to play the role of the villain. They think taking over The World is part of the game," says Helba. "But there is a small hand full that are quite dangerous. I have been known to help government agents track down criminals. During my research I discovered the real identities of a couple of Pluto's captains. One of them is Mikhail Veniski."

Piotr says something loud in Russian. "I know that name," he says. "Mikhail is terrorist from way back." Even I take the word seriously. Because of the worldwide network and other things, terrorism gradually faded away. But to have a resurgence of such things is bad.

"We'll have to teach them that attacking The World is as a bad idea as attacking the real world," says Bear in a dangerous voice.

"Agreed," says Helba. "But as saving The World tradition goes we need a leader."

"That's a good idea," says Shugo. "Now who should we pick?"

Its take me a few seconds to realize everyone is looking at me. Unknown pats me on the back. "Congratulations."

"Pick someone else," I say in a tired voice. "I can't help anyone. I really don't want to help Aura."

"Chase, please," says Annrika.

"I'm sorry and good-bye," I say. "Can I get back to root town from here?"

"Yes," says Helba who is uncharacteristically being helpful. "Step through this portal."

A portal opens up in front of me. Unknown tries to stop me. I push her away and I step through the portal not caring how angry Aunt Miko will be with me for giving up.

XXXXX

I make my way to the Chaos Gate to log out once and for all. I'm almost there when Kite calls out to me. "Chase, wait up! I want to talk to you."

"No," I say. I reach the Chaos Gate and get ready to logout.

"I've been where you are right now. Fighting an uphill battle and every time you think you make progress another disaster happens that makes things worse than before," says Kite.

I turn to him. "Its nothing like what you've experienced! Did Aura withhold vital information, like I don't know, murdering your parents?"

"It was an earlier version of her. The Aura we know can't be held responsible for what another version did," says Kite.

"When I confronted her and asked why she killed my parents she turned her head in shame. The guilt was in her face," I say. "If she's expecting salvation and destruction from me she can find someone else to do it."

Kite looks at me with surprise. "What did you say?"

_I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._ "Salvation and destruction," I say slowly. "When Aura gave me the Bracelet she said it can bring salvation and destruction at the whim of the user."

"Its not what she told me when I received my Bracelet," says Kite in a low voice. I can hear the concern in his voice and it's not his character's role. "She told me salvation or destruction."

One word makes a difference. "You had a choice. It seems I don't," I say. "Another reason why I want out."

A player logging into the game appears next to us. It's a Barbarian Swordmaster and I draw my weapons thinking its Basilisk. I then realize this player has green tattoos. "Kite, is that you?" he asks.

"Yeah, its me. Orca, I'd like you to meet Chase, the newest member of the red Twin Blades," says Kite.

"Sorry I don't have time for getting acquainted," Orca says to me. "Kite, my partner has done something stupid. He thinks that monster is you and has gone after him on his own."

"This isn't good. How does Balmung expect to stop Pluto?" says Kite.

"Balmung said something about Omega-13 spells. I figure either you or Helba knows what he meant," says Orca.

"Let's go see Helba," says Kite. He looks at me. "All I ask is this be the last time. We both know Pluto will use the Bracelet on Balmung if we don't hurry."

I look at them both. I don't need the annoying part of my mind to tell me that Orca's fear is all too real. He must have been a victim of the Bracelet at some point. "Alright Kite, one last time then I'm gone for good."

XXXXX

We return to the meeting place where everyone is waiting. I ignore my friends as Kite, Orca and I make our way to Helba. Something odd happens first. Unknown sees Orca and approaches him. "Hello, Orca," says Unknown in the same tone of voice she uses in the real world whenever I am in deep, deep trouble.

"Can we save it for later? Balmung is in trouble," says Orca.

"Later, then," says Unknown. I look at her and she shakes her head. It's enough to tell me that neither Aunt Miko nor her character will tell me what that was all about.

"Helba, Balmung went after that fake Kite. He said something about the Omega-13 spells," says Orca. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"It seems Balmung has gone from a self-righteous fool to a self-sacrificing fool. To answer your question, to my regret I do," says Helba. "The Omega-13 spells are twenty-six virus cores divided up evenly into two spell scrolls. The scrolls are to be used against Aura."

"Lios gave him those spells," mutters Blackrose who isn't happy.

"No, Aura gave Balmung the spells," says Helba. Even I do a double take. "At the time Aura was afraid of herself and what she might do if she ever became corrupt like Morganna did."

"Why didn't she tell us about it?" asked Shugo.

"This was just before you started your adventures. I did ask her why she didn't entrust the spells with me or Kite," says Helba. She sighs and says, "She answered by asking me if I or anyone else could pull the trigger. She knew Balmung was the only one capable of doing it. Apparently he still harbors some resentment toward her because of what happened in the past." Of course they couldn't do it. They consider her a friend.

"Will Omega-13 work on Pluto?" asks Annrika.

"If Pluto was indeed programmed by Harald and if the two of them share the same code, then maybe," says Helba. "Both are so different now it's going to be a very big maybe."

"What're we standing around for? Let's get moving," says Mimiru.

"No," I say. "If we all go then we risk losing everyone. With the power Pluto has we can't risk it." _A smile forms on my face. I may be tired and in a hurry to get out of the game but it doesn't mean I can't make a plan._ "Only three of us will be going. Helba, Annrika, and I will go. Annrika and I are the smallest and lightest characters so Helba will be able to carry us."

"I will be flying," says Helba.

"Its quicker than going on foot," I say.

"Why not take myself or Kite?" asks Shugo.

"After I help Balmung, I'm still leaving. Only reason I'm doing this is because I felt the Bracelet's power up close and personal," I say. I ignore the looks and questions of why I'm not in a coma.

Annrika and I talk hold of Helba's hands and we float through on of her portals and when we appear it's digital hell below us.

XXXXX

_According to my status screen this is supposed to be an Earth Area._ Below us the land is torn apart. The sky is filled with cracks as if a madman reached out with a giant hand and tore chunks of the ground out. The strange thing is the holes in the sky filled with letters and numbers.

"Here we go again," sighs Helba.

"What do you mean?" asks Annrika.

"The holes you see are best described as instabilities of The World's data. The data that hold The World's graphics together is falling apart. It's the first sign of corruption within The World," explains Helba.

I look at the data as we fly past. Like the tunnel I saw when I used gate hack, this data is real. "What happens if all the data is exposed like this?" I ask.

"The World will completely crash," says Helba. "Of course that would be the least of our worries."

"How could it get worse?" asks Annrika.

There is only one way it could become worse. "The real world could be affected," I say. "I can see damage to the Internet but how could it get worse than that?"

"What people play in is imaginary. What makes up this imaginary world is real. The World has become so complex that the data is compressed beyond most people's realizations," says Helba. "This is partly due to Aura's various works she creates. CC Corp can make all the new Root Towns, dungeons, items, and everything else they want but it's Aura who makes them come about. Arua and I realized this a while back during Shugo's adventures. Up until Pluto's return Aura has made sure The World's actual growth was slowed. She made sure things were limited to only items and new players until CC Corp could find better technology that could handle the growth."

"The World has become a bomb," says Annrika.

"That's right," says Helba. "Unlike Kite's original journey, The World is more dense now in terms of raw data. If Pluto pushes the area between the fictional world and the real data too hard then we could have a disaster much bigger than his original appearance as Pluto's Kiss."

I look down and see a group of people. At the front of the group are Balmung and Pluto. Balmung is getting hammered. "Chase, your Bracelet," says Annrika.

My Bracelet is glowing. Pluto is getting ready to use his. "Can we get down there in time?" I ask.

"I doubt it but we can try," says Helba. She descends lower to the ground.

I can hear Pluto say, "Spineless insect!"

"Time for justice!" replies Balmung. He throws two scrolls at Pluto. The area lights up with rainbow colors. The colors fade and Pluto stands there with that insane look and smile on his face. Balmung is stunned that the destructive power didn't work.

Pluto raises his hand and blasts Balmung hard. Balmung tries to get up but can't. Now Kite raises his right hand. His Bracelet is no longer what I'm used to seeing. It has taken the form of fire and Pluto aims at Balmung.

"We're not going to make it!" yells Annrika.

"Can you throw me in between them!" I say to Helba.

"You know what'll happen," says Helba.

"I survived once before," I say. "Now hurry!"

To my surprise Annrika kisses me on the cheek. "You better come back," she says.

"I will," I say. _I want to tell her how I feel but I can't. This isn't the time or place._

Helba uses her power and launches me like a missile. Pluto smiles with sadistic pleasure at Balmung. "Maximum Data Drain!" he yells.

A scream of pain cuts through the field and it's me. _I drop the controller as I bend over in pain. _I look at Pluto then I look down seeing that Data Drain's beams have impaled me. "You," says Pluto with anger and surprise. His control is so great he has stopped the action of Data Drain. "You!" he laughs with glee. "The thorn in my side!"

_I try to stand up but the strain is too great. I see Annrika and Helba come at us. _"Just get Balmung out of here!" I manage to say. Pluto looks at them and is about to blast them with his free hand. Helba stops and raises her staff. Balmung floats up into the air toward them. "Get out of here, run!" is my last command after Balmung reaches them.

"No more mercy," Pluto says to me and history repeats. Something around my body shatters like glass. _I scream in pain as my body convulses._ "This time you die!" says Pluto. "Maximum Data Drain!"

_Chase's body explodes as my screams become so loud that it draws Aunt Miko to my room. Everything is spinning and once again I feel my mind being pulled away from my body. Pluto isn't messing around this time. I don't think I'll make it through this time. I feel Aunt Miko grab me. "Chad, Chad!"_

_Someone tears the headset off of me. I look at a concerned woman. It's hard to concentrate, as everything seems to become farther and farther away. This woman, I know her I think. "A-aunt Miko?" I ask._

_"Hold on Chad. Everything will be fine," she says._

_There's something important I have to tell her. "I don't think I'll be able to do my chores for awhile," I mutter._

_"Don't pass out on me nephew," this woman says. Why does she call me nephew and who is this crazy woman? Everything is going dark as my body goes limp. "Chad, talk to me!" she says._

_With the last of my strength I manage to say, "Why do you call me Chad? My name is Chase."_

**_To be continued . . ._**


	10. Chapter 9

**.hack/Polarized/Borders**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

_Author's Note: Just a little reminder; anything in italics is an event happening in the real world so please don't bug me about overkill of italics in this chapter when reviewing or e-mailing me. Thanks._

XXXXX

My name is Chase the Twin Blade. _My real name is Chad Watanabe. _I travel the mystical realm simply known as The World. _The World is just a video game. _My companions are Eulei the Wavemaster and Vektris the Female Heavy Blade. _My companions are Annrika, Piotr Volk, and Unknown._ I travel the World searching for the Red Wizard who murdered my parents. _The Deadly Flash virus killed them._

"You seem distracted," says Eulei. I look at the much older Wavemaster. "What are you thinking about?"

"I-Its nothing," I say. "The last battle against the dark wizard's minions wiped me out." _I was Data Drained by Pluto._ I blink as these strange thoughts come to me. "I think one of the dark wizard's minions hit me with some kind of spell."

"I don't sense anything," says Eulei.

"We shouldn't underestimate the Red Wizard," says Vektris.

"Maybe its exhaustion," I say. _My mind is trapped in The World._ I stop in my tracks. "Ok, that was freaky."

"What does freaky mean?" asks Vektris.

"I don't know," I say with frustration. "Its these strange thoughts."

"There is a village we'll reach in about a day. I know the apothecary there. She'll be able to help you," says Eulei. Now my ears are acting up. Eulei sounds like he is far away.

We continue on to find cover for the night. I can see the twin moons in the sky. _There is only one moon._ "There should only be one moon," I say.

"We better stop now," says Vektris. "I don't want my boyfriend to get sick." _I have no feelings for her._

"Boyfriend!" I say out loud. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

Vektris looks at me with anger then concern. "I swear I'm going rip the Dark Wizard's tongue out."

_This is not real._ My eyes widen at the words because I know its true. "None of this is real. What's real?" I yell.

Vektris tries to take hold of my hand. Her hand passes through me like a ghost. I look at them and they become transparent. The World flickers around me. _It's a computer glitch._ I wonder what a computer is as Eulei and Vektris fade away. The World crumbles around me as _strange yet familiar images replace The World. Déjà vu becomes familiar, familiar becomes memories and memories become the truth as everything returns to me._

XXXXX

_I float in nothingness and the first real thought that I have is; Why does this keep happening to me? How is it that my mind can be yanked into The World and then have it return? The first time it happened I thought it was Aura who rescued me. She has been Data Drained so it couldn't be her. Excitement rushes through me. Did the others manage to defeat Pluto? The problem there is if that is the case I would be fully awake by now._

_Every time I tried to think about this I ended up being distracted. I need to look at the facts. People who are completely affected by Data Drain end up in a coma and the characters they used in The World are destroyed. Does this mean that the person's mind recreates the character within The World? As I've often heard in the past, people could be who they wanted to be in The World: a hero, villain, strong, beautiful, or whatever. While trapped in The World do they believe they are the person they created? It makes sense because of what happened to me. The strange thing is that except for a couple of changes everything was the same. It must have been the annoying part of my mind and that's why everything was more like an analogy instead of made up._

_I think about the annoying part of my mind. Aura called me polarized. Is that what she was talking about? Does my inability to be affected by fiction have something to do with everything that's going on? Exactly what did Aura do to me? Did she kill of the creative and imaginative part of my mind? I don't believe so. I can immerse myself with fictional things like everyone else but it doesn't last very long. Is it something I'm not aware of like a barrier? Why don't I remember what happened? Is that I can't or won't? I wish I could remember._

_The darkness becomes brighter and turns into a bright light as I think about the annoying part of my mind. The brightness fades away and when I can see clearly I am standing in a room that's all too familiar to me. Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it. I get the wish and I want to take it back for this is the room where my parents died._

XXXXX

_It hasn't happened yet. The memory starts out as my mother is trying to hook up her new computer. She was a system administrator and knew computers inside and out. My father was helping her. While he was a good math teacher he knew less than I do about computers. The young me is there also watching with curiosity as my mom finishes._

_"I hope you're not this slow at work," my father says to mother._

_"I would've been done ten minutes ago if someone didn't volunteer," my mother replies dryly._

_My father grunts and says nothing. The young me laughed at father. "Oh, do you think you could better?" he asks._

_"Yes," my younger self says._

_"Typical men no matter the age," says mother._

_My mother turns on the computer and put the OS CD in. I remember now how she always used Linux and nothing else. "You're not going to try ALTIMIT?" father asks._

_"I'd rather use Windows," mother says. For her that's saying a lot. Aunt Miko used to tell me that my mom considered Windows to be the bottom scraping of a barrel._

_"What's wrong with ALTIMIT?" father asks. "I tried it on a couple of computers at school and it worked fine."_

_"What's wrong are the people who programmed it. During that computer convention I attended a few months ago I had the displeasure of talking to some of ALTIMIT''s programmers," says Mother. "I know computer geeks tend to be looked at as outcasts but this group was in a league of their own."_

_"How so?" father asks with curiosity. I sometimes forget I got my strong sense of curiosity from him._

_Mother hesitates before speaking. She can't find the right words to use. "They were religious and not in the traditional sense. They way they talked about computer code it was like they discovered the Holy Grail."_

_"Nothing wrong with that. I've been known to be obsessive with numbers at time," says father._

_"You never gave anyone a dirty look if they disagreed with you," says mother. "We were looking at software code that was giving a developer trouble. One of the ALTIMIT programmers said there was something wrong with some of the variables. I looked at the code and came to the conclusion that the compiling went bad at some point. When I said that it wasn't just the programmer that gave me the dirty look, it was all of them."_

_"Who was right?" father asks._

_"Neither of us. Someone misspelled one of the commands," mother says. She looks at me and sighs. "Chad, remember that sometimes the solution to a problem is can be the simplest of things."_

_"And never forget your mother tends to forget that piece of advice," laughs father. Mother lightly punches father in the arm._

_I smile at the memory forgetting my troubles. I forgot how much laughter was in the house. Even my father who was always serious had a lighter side to him. The computer beeps and my good feeling becomes a very bad one._

_Mother installs the drivers and connects to the Internet. She sets up her ISP account. "E-mail Miko to let her know we're back on line," says father._

_"Sure thing," mother says. I want her to stop. I want to yell at them and tell them to get out of there. I want to smash the computer so it can never work again. Sadness and fear overwhelm me. I know what happens next and I don't want to see it happen._

_"You have anything you want to tell her?" mother asks._

_"The next time she's in the US ask her to try to visit us," answers father._

_ Mother starts typing the letter. "What the?" she says._

_It begins._

_"The screen flickered. Badly," says mother. "Don't tell me I got a vir-_

_Mother's last words as she slumps forward. Her body is blocking the monitor. Father is by her side. "Julie, Julie!" he says with concern. He pulls her back. The young me can't see her face yet. The worst part hasn't happened yet._

_I guess father sees the flickering screen out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head and looks at the screen. I see his eyes widen with what can only be disbelief. He starts to collapse and now the worst of it happens. His arm falls on top of the monitor. He bumps into mother, which causes him to fall backwards. His hand catches the edge of the monitor and his weight pulls the monitor with him. Father and the monitor fall to the floor. On the way down the monitor hits mother's dead body and causes a sudden shift of weight that causes her to fall out of her chair. The monitor hits father's stomach and slides down to the floor. There was not enough force to damage the monitor. My mother is on her back, her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling._

_I feel sick having to watch this nightmare scene play out knowing its not over yet. The young me saw everything that happens. He walks over to their dead body. I want to cry as I hear him calling out to them. "Don't look, don't look," I say in the vain attempt of changing history._

_My words have no affect. The younger me stumbles back in fear as looks at the faces of my parents. He trips over his own feet. He is disoriented and spins around. When is gets his bearings he is staring right at the monitor. His eyes go wide with the same expression as mother and father._

_The memory stops. Everything appears to be frozen. I know this because the flashing on the screen is frozen. I am shrinking and am being pulled toward the younger me. My younger self becomes a giant as I near his head. I reach his head and am pulled into it. Apparently there is more for me to see and remember._

_More memories but this time a lot more different. These are the memories people forget over time. The memories of a young child whose mind is filled with pretend and fantasy. I smile as I see the memories of pretend play and grand adventures. Of knowing that the purple dinosaur is real and the big yellow bird is my best friend, of wanting magical fairies who'll grant my every wish and take me to wonderful places. There is so much here, so much joy, so much childhood innocence._

_Something happens to the innocence. A terrible force is pulling it all away. Now I know what these memories are. These are memories I used to hold dearly until Deadly Flash. I feel anger return as I hear something soft at first. A few seconds later it becomes louder and all too real and it scares me. The memories are caught up into some kind of whirlwind. "N-no!" yells my younger self._

_I hear laughter echo throughout the memory. It's not what I expected. The laughter is dark, insane and all too familiar. "Oh, no," I say with shame. I should've known better but I let my anger and rage get in the way. All this time I believed it was Aura who was Deadly Flash. In reality it was Pluto._

XXXXX

_What a complete jerk I was toward Aura. But why did I believe she was Deadly Flash? The answer comes in the form of another familiar voice. "Brother, that is enough!" cries out Aura._

_"Never, more, more, more! So wonderful, so much, I want all!" yells Pluto._

_I look around to try to see them. Only their voices are evident of their presence. We were right earlier. Harald did make earlier attempts at creating an AI. At this point all they have are their voices._

_"Brother, you mustn't hurt anyone else," pleads Aura whose voice seems strained. I think she's trying to resist an overflow of data._

_"I won't!" yells Pluto. He starts to draw the knowledge and information away. From the fictional to the real, its all being yanked away from my younger self's mind. The younger me screams in fear._

_"No!" the younger me yells._

_"Mine!" growls Pluto._

_Pluto starts to take away information that important to a person's survival. Pluto is not satisfied with just memories like I originally thought. He wants all the information that is within a person including the signals sent from the body to the brain. Pluto laughs as my younger self falls and gasps for air. I do remember the doctors telling Aunt Miko that when I was found my breathing and heart rate was very irregular for the condition I was in._

_"I will not allow you to harm another person," says Aura._

_"What you do?" asks Pluto with giddiness. There is something different about his behavior. He's getting off on this in some perverse way._

_"What I am able to do," says Aura. The area brightens. "The darkness you have caused this child will be your last act."_

_Aura lives up to her namesake as the area becomes blinding. "I won't go back!" screams Pluto. His voice fades and he starts to plead. "Please sister, father. Don't make me return. I-I'll be good from now on. I can repair the damage." For once I feel pity toward Pluto. I look at the carnage he caused in my mind and the pity goes away._

_The young me is sitting. He drew his knees up to his chin. He saw everything and it put him in shock. "Oh child. You should never have endured this," says Aura._

_The young me whimpers in fear as he feels something brush through him. "What's is your name young one?" asks Aura. "I will not harm you," says Aura gently. "But to help you I need your name."_

_"Chad. . . Watanabe," the young me whispers._

_"Chad, I am going to help you in a special way. What you went through has caused you great disorder and fear," says Aura. "In order to help you get through the impossible made possible I am going to do something special."_

_The young me can feel Aura's power as she creates a new memory in my young mind. It is a road split down the center. My other memories are caught up in a twister and they land on either side of the road. "Chad, I have separated your memories. Focus on what you know is to be true for now," says Aura. "When you are ready just cross the road and from there what was splintered can be made whole. What, yes father I understand. I must leave now. Goodbye and remember what I said."_

_"How sublime," I mutter at the truth of it all. In order to protect my mind from completely collapsing Aura separated the things that are real in my mind from the things that are fictional. She put the fictional things on one side and the real things on the other. The young me is on the side of the road with what is real._

_I walk over to the young me and look at him. He's not even facing the other side of the road. Right now I've gone from feeling like a complete jerk to feeling like a complete ass. I blamed Aura for everything that went wrong with me when it was my own fault. All these years the young me was too scared to move. _I_ was too scared to move. I reach down and touch my younger self. He fades away and so does a lot of my fear._

_I begin to understand what Aura meant when she called me polarized. It like black and white or good and evil. In my case it's the differences between reality and fiction. My mind would automatically filter what is real from what is fictional. Because I was afraid to look to the other side of the road I would always reject the made up things. _

_I walk to the line in the road and for the first time I see what's on the other side of the road. There's not much to look at except for a familiar glow. Chase is there and he has the Bracelet. This great paradox that should not exist in the first place for fiction should never have such a direct affect on people._

_I look down and see the line. It's no ordinary line because it has a greater meaning. It is a border that should never be tampered with no matter what. Aura told me I had to close the borders. When I heard about the coma victims I thought she meant some kind of border between The World and the real world. I have a feeling that the border she meant is the border between reality and fiction._

_It was a gamble on Aura's part to choose me. She didn't know if I was still polarized or not. She did know that if I was still polarized I would be able to stand a chance. All this time I had a shield and didn't know it._

_The time for me to act is now. My time to fight the monster that threatens two worlds is now. I have to stand up and fight like I'm supposed to. I will destroy Pluto and rescue Aura and Zelphie. I will talk to Aura and Zelphie and apologize. Most importantly I will finally be able to put my past behind me._

XXXXX

_When a person comes out of a coma they expect certain things. My eyes open what I expect to find was not what I got. Instead of being in a hospital I am in my bed. Instead of a relative sitting by my bed, Nuriko Hasakutsa is sitting by my side._

_Nuriko goes to the same school as I do. She is also the first friend I made in Japan after I moved here to live with my aunt. "Nuriko?" I ask weakly. My voice cracks and I am thirsty._

_Nuriko looks at me with surprise then happiness. "Chad, you're awake!" she says._

_I try to sit up in bed. "Stay there. I have to get Miko," says Nuriko. "I have to get you water also." She gets up and runs out of the room. I lie back in bed and wait for them. Why is Nuriko here anyway? I guess Aunt Miko called her._

_They come back in moments later. Aunt Miko is holding a glass of water. "Here, drink this slowly," she says._

_I take the glass and drink it. My throat and body starts to feel better. "Not to sound ungrateful but shouldn't I be in a hospital?" I ask._

_"I wasn't able to," says Aunt Miko. "Your body was functioning fine even thought you were knocked out."_

_"What about brain damage and stuff?" I ask while wondering why she would be so careless._

_"I figured you were in a deep sleep," says Aunt Miko. "You moaned a lot and talked about being in The World. According to Helba, the other coma victims never talked while in their condition."_

_"So what happened?" I ask her._

_"I'll explain later," says Aunt Miko. "Right now you need to drink and eat. It's been two days and your body needs food."_

_"I'll go make some sandwiches," says Nuriko. She leaves the room._

_"Since we're alone now I have some questions," I say. "How long have you been playing The World?"_

_"Like Crim said, ever since Fragment but I retired a while back," says Aunt Miko. "When you started playing I decided to come back and join you on an adventure or two. Although I didn't expect any of this."_

_"Yeah, right, Aunt Miko. You wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I kept my promise," I say dryly._

_Aunt Miko sighs. "That obvious."_

_"Pretty much so," I reply. "Why did you call Nuriko?"_

_Aunt Miko laughs and says, "You still haven't figured it out yet. She told me when she came over to check on you."_

_"So she's Annrika," I say with amazement. I guess she had feelings for me way before this mess and played on them when we started playing The World together. I wonder why she never said anything about it. "Does she know about you?"_

_"She figured it out on her own. She saw me playing but the clincher was when she heard me speak in Unknown's voice," answers Aunt Miko._

_"What about Orca? You didn't seem too happy to see him." I ask._

_"Oh, him and Balmung. Long story behind that," mutters Aunt Miko. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you. Before I retired Unknown, I helped a girl about your age who went through something like this. It was another one of those people being trapped in The World things."_

_"Another coma victim. Why didn't you say anything beforehand?" I ask._

_"It wasn't relevant until now," says Aunt Miko. When Nurkio returns with food, Aunt Miko talks about her last adventure before retiring._

_After I eat I take a shower. I had high fevers and sweated a lot. I feel much better after cooling down. On the way to the living room I notice all the curtains are closed. I see Aunt Miko sitting in a chair._

_"Aunt Miko, why are all the curtains closed?" I ask._

_She gets out of her chair and walks to the door. "There's something you need to see."_

_Aunt Miko opens the door and I walk out. What I see causes me to step backwards and I bump into Aunt Miko. "I'm still dreaming," I say with denial._

_"I wish we all were," replies Aunt Miko._

_I've been experiencing old sayings and phrases lately. Another one is waking up to a nightmare. This nightmare is the ground and sky with big holes and filling those holes are images of The World._

**_To be continued . . ._**


	11. Chapter 10

**.hack/Polarized/Intermission**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

_"This isn't happening," I say to Aunt Miko. The sky is filled with images of The World._

_"It started a couple of hours after you were knocked out," says Aunt Miko. "The holes are becoming bigger."_

_"What happens if the whole sky is filled with images of The World?" I ask._

_"Helba spoke of three theories. The two worlds merge and become one and everything becomes really interesting. The second is that one world ends up destroying the other. The third one is more likely according to Helba. Both worlds end up being destroyed because two pieces of matter cannot share the same space at once. In the game, its our sky that is filling up The World's sky and landscape," answers Aunt Miko._

_I clench my teeth in anger. I've had enough of this. The time for self-pity and complaining is over. Its time I finish Pluto off for good. No more running away. No more distractions. Its time Pluto paid for his crimes._

_I go to my computer. It is on with The World running. "How come my computer is still on?"_

_"When a person logs out or dies in battle that's it," explains Aunt Miko. "Pluto has taken over CC Corp's servers and is preventing anyone from logging in."_

_"Why haven't they shut down the servers?" I ask. I know I won't like the answer to this question._

_"Pluto went to the root towns and Data Drained a lot of players. So far fifty people are in comas," answers Aunt Miko. "He also caused any CC Corp employee who was at a computer to go into a coma and that adds to the body count."_

_"In other words he has hostages," I grumble._

_I put on the visor and body suit. Then I remember that I can't. " Chase is gone," I say with frustration._

_"No he's not. There's good news and bad news," says Aunt Miko. "The good news is that Helba saved some of the data before it was completely drained. She, Balmung, and Mistral were able to put Chase back together. The bad news is that they had to make him level one again. Let me tell them you're coming so Chase will be ready. I'll be at my computer so I'll shout when its time."_

_"This'll be fun," I say dryly at the prospect of fighting a war with a level one character. As if things weren't bad enough all it would take is one well-placed hit and I'm out for good. I wait a couple of minutes then I hear Aunt Miko yell. I lower the visor and take control of Chase. I get the feeling it's the last time I'll be using him._

XXXXX

Everyone stares at me with disbelief. "Are you sure its him?" asks Blackrose after a long silence.

"Its me," I say. All they need to hear is my voice.

Piotr walks up to me and hugs me hard. "Comrade." He picks me up and spins me around. "Comrade!"

"Let him go. You'll give him vertigo and he'll throw up," laughs Annrika.

Piotr set me down. I look at everyone and they're confused. "How did you come out of the coma?" asks Bear.

I had thought Annrika and Piotr would have told them about me. They honored my decision to keep my mind a secret. Now I have to tell them. I don't mind now. I'm getting a handle on it so it won't be as bad. "Years ago when Deadly Flash struck, my mind was nearly yanked out of my body."

"You accused Aura of causing it," says Rena.

"I was wrong about that. Aura was involved but not as the cause. Because her voice was the last thing I heard back then, I thought she was the cause of Deadly Flash when I started to remember," I say. "It won't take much thought to guess the real cause."

"Pluto was responsible," says Kite.

I explain to them what happened to me. I leave the personal stuff out like how I never moved from the side of the road that holds all that is real in my mind or the looks on my parents faces as they laid dead in a heap.

"The Bracelet must affect both parts of a person's mind. The real things and the fictional things," says Shugo.

"It's a huge paradox," I say. "In my mind the Bracelet is considered a thing of fiction."

"All we have to do is reject the fact that Data Drain can affect our real selves," says Crim.

"Little, bit, doubt, Bracelet, affects, mind," says Unknown.

"If I understand you correctly, then yes," I say. "It would have to be a one hundred percent rejection with no room for error. Aura called me polarized in that I am an extreme and the rejection of fiction is what keeps me from being fully affected."

"That's means things like movies and TV shows," says Blackrose.

"Doesn't affect me for very long," I say in a tone that means I don't want to talk about that part of it. "When I face Pluto, I have to do it alone."

"Bad idea Chase," says Piotr. "You can't face him now at only level one."

"I lose we all lose," I mutter. "I know the risks and I'm not happy about it. The first time he Data Drained me, he thought he put me into a coma where I'd be out of the way. The second time he out right tried to kill me. It's the only reason why I went down like I did the second time. The only thing that saved me was my adjusted mind."

No one says anything. They know that while in a coma a person is still alive. Dead on the other hand is something else entirely. Everyone becomes uncertain. Even Helba now has doubts.

"What do we do if you fail?" asks Mireille.

Piotr closes his eyes. His voice is full of pain when he says, "We all log out."

"Are you suggesting we quit?" yells Blackrose. "Hearing that quitter talk once from Kite was bad enough! I'm not putting up with it here!"

"I prefer the term finishing it once and for all one way or another," says Piotr.

"We went through this once before!" says Blackrose. "We can't just let the coma victims die."

"I agree with Piotr," says Kite.

"You've gone psycho!" yells Shugo.

"This isn't Morganna who just put people into comas! We all knew the rules back then! We fought the Phases and defeated Morganna and everyone came out of their comas and everything was set right!" says Kite. "But as much as we don't want to acknowledge it, the rules have changed! Chase said that Pluto tried to kill him! That was something Morganna was never able to do! Add to that the fact that if we lose, our world may be destroyed!"

The way he speaks is adamant. He knows something that I don't. "Kite is right," says Bear. "We can no longer act like players who in their innocence got caught up in some strange and all too real adventure that has a direct impact on the real world."

"We were chosen to be warriors," I say. "I won't go into the fight at half strength and filled with doubts. We have something Pluto and his goon squad doesn't have and that's conviction. I realize now that when Aura and Pluto were exposed to the Internet long ago, Aura resisted the overflow of data with all her strength. Pluto on the other hand didn't even bother. Even if the two worlds do merge it doesn't mean it's the end. Pluto will just start absorbing more and more data." Those words make me realize something about Pluto that bothered me while I discovered the truth while in the deep sleep. The euphoria he felt as he tried to drain me during Deadly Flash. He was getting high off the information. He's an addict and data and information is his drug. I figure real data is like high cut heroin. He's like the addict who robs and steals to get his daily fix.

"The problem will be that damn shield of his," says Shugo. "His army is nothing in comparison."

"What shield?" I ask.

It's a reversal of an anti-logout field. Instead of being unable to gate out, a person can't gate in," says Bear.

"What about Gate Hack?" I ask.

"Virus Cores are needed and the only who could make them are Aura," answers Helba.

"I've been thinking about that," says Annrika. "Why not have Shugo or Kite weaken one part of the barrier with Data Drain then the other will use Gate Hack on the spot. At the same time Helba can use one of her backdoors to keep the hole open."

"Data Drain will weaken the barrier. Gate Hack will attempt to open a portal and my backdoor program will make up for the lack of viruses," says Helba. "It is a good plan."

"What about his army?" I ask.

"We've taken a good chunk of them out. Because of our reputations, we were able to sway some players away form Pluto. They realized what they were doing had nothing to do with a made up adventure. We figure the rest of the Pluto's army is made up of terrorists and players who just don't care. Chase, there's something you should know," says Crim. "Its about healing our characters. Because Pluto has so many Wavemasters, it makes taking any of them out difficult. So Helba created a virus that makes healing items and skills useless."

"Level one and no healing. No pressure there," I say sarcastically. I do understand the reasoning. The war could go on for a long time as long as the characters can be healed.

"We've been fortunate so far. Our experiences with things like this give us an edge," says Ouka.

"When I go after Pluto, I'll need everyone to fight hard so he can't get anybody to help him," I say.

"How will you fight him with newbie equipment?" asks Piotr.

"I'll think of something . . .I hope," I say. "In soccer there's something I usually do before the game starts. If we can spare a hour I want to go to Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field if it hasn't been taken over."

"Its clear," says Helba.

"Good, first floor dungeon entrance will do," I say. It's a small room so it will do.

"I will leave the portal open until you return," says Helba.

"What're you up to?" asks Annrika.

"It, fine," answers Unknown. In the real world, Aunt Miko knows what I'm doing.

I walk over to her and take her hands. "This is something about me you have to figure out," I say. It's a little bit of payback for keeping me out of the loop concerning her real identity. Helba opens a portal and I step through.

XXXXX

In sports, players are sometimes shown sitting or standing with their heads lowered in thought before a game. They say they're running the game plan through their minds. Trying to get focus. Others pray to God for inspiration or victory. While we all say we do those things, the real truth is that we want some peace and quiet because everything becomes very loud very soon.

_I sit Chase down on the floor and have him lean against the wall with his head lowered. I pause the connection between Chase and I while I sit down in a chair. I slump a little bit and lower my head and let my mind wonder. I do this for a while until I'm interrupted._

I look up at the voice. It's Mistal. "Did something happen?" I ask fearing the worst.

"Making sure nothing happened to you," she answers.

"Thanks and tell everyone I'll be ok. If anything happens you know about it immediately," I say. Mistral gives a questioning look. "It'll be fine." They don't know Aunt Miko is Unknown and if anything did happen all I'd have to do is yell loud enough so she can hear me.

"If you say so. Sorry to bother you," says Mistral.

She goes to leave when I realize I have a question that I want answered. "Mistral, wait minute please. There's something that's been bothering me. How well do you know Aura?"

"The Dot Hackers know her a little bit better than most players. Of course the majority of players don't know about her. She tends to keep to herself," says Mistral.

I can hear the disapproval in her voice. "You don't agree with her doing that," I say.

"She can handle it but I don't know about Zelphie," admits Mistral. "Mireille and her friends helped Zelphie grow by directly interacting with her."

"Mireille called you mom a couple of days ago," I say with curiosity. "Is that part of your characters?"

Mistral laughs and says, "No, she's my daughter in real life. I gave her my old Mistral character a couple of years ago. I didn't know at the time what she'd be involved in. I'm just thankful it wasn't as intense as what I went through. I'm still not happy with her being involved with this current crisis. A mother's love I suppose." _I close my eyes realizing I'm jealous. These are the kind of things I missed out on because of Pluto and my mind. I know Aunt Miko tries but it isn't the same._

"If Mireille has your old character how did you get a new one?" I ask. The rule is one account, one character.

"I was involved in helping Aura defeat her mother and getting Aura to be properly born. In this case, born means that her programming got straightened out," says Mistral. "My daughter helped Zelphie grow and learn. As a thank you gift, Aura created a duplicate Mistral character for me. She said it wasn't fair that my daughter and I couldn't share The World together."

This is the second time someone mentioned Aura's mother. "Who was Aura's mother?" I ask.

"Morganna," says Mistral.

I stiffen in shock. "You mean that psycho girl at Net Slum is Aura's mother!"

"You met her," says Mistral. "Not the most comfortable of meetings, was it?"

"She freaked me out and Pluto was scared of her," I say. "What disturbed me the most was that Morganna let herself be data drained."

"Helba told us about that while you were knocked out," says Mistral. "Whatever she's up to can't be good."

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to," I say. Like in soccer, I have to worry about today's opponent instead of the one that I won't have to worry about for days. "Something has been bothering me about Aura. Before you and the Dot Hackers appeared to rescue my friends and me, I confronted Aura thinking she was Deadly Flash. I threatened to data drain Zelphie. Aura didn't lift a finger to protect herself or Zelphie from me. Yet when Pluto appeared, Aura didn't want him to data drain Zelphie."

"For a player, using data drain means to rewrite data into something else. For an AI to use data drain, not only is data rewritten its also absorbed and assimilated into the AI. The only reason why The World still exists is because Pluto has Aura's data and information and that makes him the current Core. At least that's what I think. There isn't any FAQs about the Bracelt after all," explains Mistral.

"If I manage to data drain Pluto, then would Aura and Zelphie be free?" I ask.

"If they're strong enough," says Mistral.

Still so many questions and not enough time to get them answered. Time is something none of us has. "Thanks for answering my questions," I say. "Tell everyone that I'm fine and that they don't disturb me unless it's an emergency."

Mistral takes the hint. She waves bye as she steps through Helba's portal. I spend the rest of my time enjoying the peace and quiet while coming up with a plan. At the end of the hour _I hear Aunt Miko's voice. "Chad, its time," she says._

_"On my way back," I shout back._

I return to the others and they're waiting for me. "Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"We are," says Shugo.

"One of the reasons why I never bothered with fiction is because I didn't want to ruin it for others," I say. "I didn't want to be the fifth wheel or anything like that. I'm finally getting control of the part of my mind that was changed. After I finish off Pluto and we set The World straight, I'm going to start playing and enjoying the game. Pluto is probably expecting us to use Helbla's portals to get close to the barrier so we're not to bother. Instead we're going to show them what we're made of. Crimson Knights, Dot Hackers, and Descendents of Fianna. Those words mean something. They show each of you are the greatest players of The World. Its time to show Pluto and those who sided with him what legends are made of and what it means to mess with something wonderful like The World. As soon as each of you exit the portals, I ask that each of you fight with all your strength and might. This may be our last battle and even if we lose I want to make sure they'll never forget our names and what we fought for."

I see the determination on their faces. They are all ready for this battle. I'm ready for this battle! "Balmung, Helba, you two will fly Kite, Shugo, and I to the shield."

"Don't worry partner, I'll leave some for you," Orca says to Balmung.

"I know you will my friend," replies Balmung.

Kite walks up to me. "There's something I want to give you," he says. He uses the gift command.

I'm surprised at what he gives me. "Are you sure about this?" I ask.

"Just wait for the right moment to use it," instructs Ktie.

"Do you know how this is going to end?" I ask. "And please give a straight answer."

"You're the one who has to make the decision," says Kite. "I don't envy you either." He walks over to his friends and the sinking feeling in my stomach returns.

"Good speech," says Piotr. "Want to come work for me?"

"How about after this mess dies down in the real world," I reply.

"Thanks for nothing," growls Piotr. If we win there's going to be some real major repercussions in the real world. No amount of spin will save CC Corp this time.

"What're the political ramifications?" I ask.

"I can't even begin to imagine," says Piotr. "The obvious part is that CC Corp gets shut down for good."

I lower my voice to a whisper. I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say. "But that'll destroy The World."

"Along with Aura and Zelphie," says Piotr. "There's another problem. If people dig deep enough they find our names."

"We're trying to fix this mess," I say with disbelief.

"You don't understand politics. We survive this, CC Corp gets blamed and they go out of business. To survive CC Corp shifts the blame. They'll blame us for causing a lot of this," says Piotr.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," I mutter.

"Welcome to politics," laughs Piotr.

I shake my head in displeasure. All the adults I know has something to say about politics and none it is good. We go over to Annrika and Unknown. "You ready?" I ask.

"Yes," says Unknown impatiently. If she's showing this emotion then it means Aunt Miko is tired of waiting.

Annrika hugs me. "You come back safe," she says.

"After I beat Pluto, let's go see a movie," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks with surprise.

"I gotta a lot of catching up to do," I say.

"Just take it slowly," says Annrika.

I think of Pluto and his addiction to knowledge and information. I shudder at the thought of becoming something like him. "Don't worry I will." I say.

"The portals are open," says Helba. "I have opened them to strategic spots so we can cause the most amount of havoc as possible."

"Uh oh, she's enjoying this," says Mistral.

"I don't enjoy this mess but I do like the idea of being havoc to those who caused it," says Helba flatly. I am very glad she's on our side. Helba opens five portals.

"For justice!" yells Crim as he, Bear, Mimiru, and Orca step through their portal.

"May the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with us all," says Blackrose as she and his fellow Dot Hackers step through the second.

"For Aura and Zelphie," cries out Rena. She and her generation of Dot Hackers step through the third one.

It's my friends' turn. They don't know what to say at first. Then out of the blue Piotr lets out an ear-piercing howl. "Let's kick arse and take names!" I laugh as Unknown shoves Piotr into the portal. She goes next. Annrika turns and looks at me and nods. I nod back. I silently pray that they will be ok.

"Its our turn," says Balmung. "Anyone got any inspired phrases?"

"I have one," says Helba. "Booya!"

We laugh as we enter the portal. Everything goes white for a few second and then we appear high in the sky and I start to fall.

XXXXX

The first thing I notice as I tumble around is that the holes in the sky are getter bigger. The holes are almost on the verge of touching. Helba and Balmung swoop down to catch us. Helba grabs Shugo and I. Balmung catches Kite. We swoop low enough to get a good look of the ground. We can see our friends and allies tearing up the area.

"We better get some altitude before someone decides to look up," says Helba. She tightens her grip on Shugo's wrist. For some reason Helba told me to hold on piggyback fashion while she just holds onto Shugo's wrists.

"Why don't you carry Shugo differently?" I ask.

"I don't want him to get a nosebleed," says Helba dryly.

"I don't do that anymore!" yells Shugo.

"Yes, I forgot, you like to stare now," says Helba. "Even I can only take so much. Stop staring or else I let go."

Shugo lowers his head. "Yes ma'am."

"Quite struggling," Balmung says to Kite.

"I-I'm not struggling," says Kite nervously.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine!" he yells in an uncharacteristic manner. His words are real and not part of his character.

"You don't sound fine," says Shugo.

"I don't like heights for real," says Kite.

I can see Balmung blink in surprise. "All those times I offered to give you an experience in flying you always had some excuse and you were afraid of heights."

"And you call yourself Kite in the game?" asks Shugo.

"Its not as lame as using your own real name," snaps Kite.

"I'll remember to tell Terajima that," says Shugo with a wide smile.

"Remember what you did to Komiyan III? I'll make sure you'll end up uglier!" threatens Kite.

"I'll be good," says Shugo.

"There it is," says Helba. I look at the large black barrier rising up into the sky. It's as creepy and dangerous as it looks.

"I'm going to fly down to get a quick look at the ground," says Balmung. He nosedives and I hear Kite squeal in fear. "Sorry about that," says Balmung. He returns a few seconds later and he isn't happy. "Should've known he'd be able to that."

"Do what?" I ask.

"He has a bunch of monsters that are virus infected," says Kite. "He must be using Morganna's knowledge to create them. After you enter the portal, we can take care of them. I don't want them to being involved with our friend's battles."

"Then we open the portal from here," says Helba.

"Are you sure about it?" asks Shugo. "We are high up in the sky and if Chase lands wrong it may damage him."

"How would I land?" I ask.

"Normally but try for a crouch landing," suggests Helba. "In games that seems to work for some reason."

"And it looks cool," adds Shugo.

"Just time it right and you'll be fine," says Balmung.

It'll be about timing. The fictional heights and falling won't bother me. Its making sure I land properly is what will matter. _I take the deepest breath possible and very slowly exhale and I collect my thoughts and focus on the goal at hand. Its what I do in soccer to get myself completely reading before heading out to play._

Shugo points his Bracelet at the barrier. "Data Drain!" The barrier starts to shake where Shugo hit it.

"Balmung, brace me," says Kite. "Gate Hack!" His Bracelet becomes big as him. Invisible forces start pull apart the affected spot.

"Initiating portal in three, two, one," says Helba. The spot spirals inward until there is a hole that turns white. Helba flies me over to the hole.

"Godspeed," Helba says to me.

"Thank you," I say. "I'll make sure I get a blow in for everyone Pluto ever harmed." I brace myself and with a boost from Helba's power I am pushed into the hole.

XXXXX

I appear on the other side of the portal. For as dark as the barrier is the area is well lit. As expected I fall down toward the ground. Any unexpected nervousness or fear a player may experience doesn't happen to me because of the adjusted part of my mind.

I see the ground coming up and some kind of golden glow. I attempt to land in a crouching position. _I crouch at the last moment. It's not very graceful. Chase lands on his butt then falls backwards. "Real agile I am," I say. I use the body suit to get Chase standing again. I double check to make sure we're in synch._

I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary except for a golden ball that's glowing. Beams of light are being pulled toward it. I walk closer to it and _I become dizzy. My adjusted mind is nearly overwhelmed. I feel like I'm going to be sick! _The beams of light are information. There's all types; real, fictional, personal. _My mind and stomach settles down _as the beams of light stop being drawn into the golden ball. The ball's brightness fades and I can a see figure within it. I can make out the figure as the glow fades away. "Pluto," I say.

Pluto notices me. His body is whole. There's no sign of missing body parts or energy leakage. I know this can't be good. Pluto finally notices me. "Unexpected. Little concern one of you made it through," he says. "Shugo, you are no warrior." Even his speaking skills are perfected. Yet as I look at him I see he is part real part made up. With the constant flux of data and information he's always in I can't be sure what he is in terms of fiction and reality.

"Listen to my voice you idiot," I say.

"Why won't you stay down!" yells Pluto.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to delete you," I say. "Of course I'm going to do that anyway."

Pluto's Bracelet turns into fire. He pours all his hate and rage into it again. The beams of fire come at me. The fire beams drain the very air leaving nothing but the exposed data that lies underneath. Now is the moment of truth for me. I brace myself _and in my mind I raise my own barrier._ The fire beams hit me _and I scream in pain!_

**_To be continued . . ._**


	12. Chapter 11

**.hack/Polarized/Destruction.and.Salvation**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

Pluto's Bracelet turns into fire. He pours all his hate and rage into it. The beams of fire come at me. The fire beams drain the very air leaving nothing but the exposed data that lies underneath. Now is the moment of truth for me. I brace myself _and in my mind I raise my own barrier._ The fire beams hit me _and I scream in pain! My screams slowly turn into laughter as the fires fade away._

"I guess the warranty on your Bracelet expired today!" I manage to say while laughing. He tries again and this time I stand there as if nothing is going on. _The border that separates fiction and reality in my mind raises a shimmering barrier and when the beam reaches that part of my mind the barrier it causes it to ripple and nothing more._

Pluto tries two more times. I stand there taking it. When he stops he looks at me with disbelief. "My turn," I say. "Data Drain!" My Bracelet strikes Pluto and the beams shatter. I forgot he data drained Cubia from the inside out. In doing so Pluto gained Cubia's immunity to the Bracelet.

In our frustration we both do something dangerous. We aim our Bracelets at each other and fire. The beams hit then try to rewrite each other. The combined power causes the spot where they intercepted to implode then explode. Pluto and I are knocked to the ground by the explosion.

"Won't be doing that again," I mutter as I get to my feet.

"Bracelet won't work then I use my hands!" yells Pluto.

"No!" I yell. "Take a long hard look at both of us then ask yourself who we are!"

"I god, you dead!" growls Pluto. So I'm not only facing a psycho AI with a deadly addiction, but I'm fighting one who thinks he's a god. I should've figured that much out earlier when he revealed his name.

"I'm talking about what we are within The World," I say. "All that knowledge and information and you're still an idiot!" Not the brightest thing to say to a psychotic AI but I have to get him to fight a certain way.

Pluto hands are glowing. He's ready to blast me out of The World. I may be immune to the Bracelet but I can be hurt by everything else. Yet he appears to be thinking about what I said and it's the only thing that saves me for the moment. "In the World we are Twin Blades. So what of it? Didn't care if character was female as long as it had the Bracelet."

"That's right, we're Twin Blades in The World," I say. To make the point I hold my Amateur Blades in my hands and get into a fighting stance. "You want to fight me then you'll have to do it the right way."

"If I defeat you then no one will be able to stop me," says Pluto. He gets in a fighting stance of his own. "Sin of Hades!" The darkest and nastiest looking Twin Blade weapon I've ever seen appears in his hands. One hit and I'm dead and Pluto knows it. I push my adjusted mind to block out the nastiness of Pluto's choice of weapons.

We both yell a battle cry. We charge at full speed with our weapons ready. We try to stab each other with one blade and block with the other. _I can feel Pluto's weight as he tries to get an advantage. If I can feel his weight it must mean the borders are nearing the breaking point!_

Pluto keeps pushing forward. _The muscles in my arms are straining. _I manage to get my left foot between his legs. I catch his right leg and I manage to sweep it causing Pluto to lose balance. I aim for his neck and strike fast. _The word 'Miss' appears on the screen. "Of course," I mutter._

Pluto regains his balance. He adjusts his blades for both a high and low attack and almost nails me. _The only thing that saves me is my own speed. I jump back out of the way and almost trip over my own feet._

The only saving grace at the moment is that Pluto has no finesse or style. He just attacks blindly. My own problem is that I have the balance of an elephant trying to do ballet. _I'm not as experienced as Piotr or Unknown._ He tries something called Dark Dance. He isn't facing me so he has to turn. It gives me enough time to try and counter. "Saber Dance!" Our moves are close enough to be the same movements. I successfully block Pluto move for move. _My arms are hurting though. I can barely keep my fists closed. If the body suit picks up on my hands opening it will read it as the command to sheath my weapons!_

Pluto presses the attack with regular moves. My breathing labored. Pluto is laughing at me. My back is touching the barrier. Pluto closes in with murder in his eyes. I have one chance at this. It's going to be either him or me. One of us is finished right now. His weapon starts to glow again and he's right next to me. Now is the time to use what Kite gave me! _"Weapon change: Sora's Blades!" I yell._

Pluto's eyes go wide as my new weapons appear. I manage to lift my left arm up and brace it as Pluto's right arm comes at my face. I groan in a strained voice as I swing my left arm up and over. Pluto screams in denial as my weapon cuts off his hand. He's too stunned to move. I crouch low and bring my right arm back. _I yell while drawing what's left of my reserve and desperation energy._ I strike with my right hand as fast and hard as I can. Pluto's scream becomes so loud it's intolerable as I stab him in the gut as hard as I can. I strike so hard that I lift Pluto off the ground. He ends up with my arm up to my elbow jammed inside of him. _I can feel the pressure of all the data that's inside him. How much did he steal over the years?_

I stand up and Pluto slumps forward. I look down and I can see part of my blade sticking out his back. I spin Pluto around and slam him against the barrier. I place my left forearm against his neck to hold his head up. "Open your eyes," I say. He doesn't do it and I know he's not knocked out. I move my right arm around. His eyes pop open. That got his attention. "Hurt, doesn't it?" I ask.

Pluto looks at me with shock. "Impossible," he rasps. "Only level one."

_"Do you think you were fighting this?" I say in reference to Chase._ "You were fighting the real me!"

"Who . . .you?" he asks.

"You tried to data drain me twice and you never bothered to examine the information you tore from me?" I ask. "I was right, you're nothing more than an addict!" Normally I'd pity him for his addiction. But the pity goes away whenever I hear about an addict hurting someone. All it does it make me angry at the waste of humanity.

I lean in so I can whisper in his ear. "You want to know who I am? I'm your last victim!"

"Only put people in coma," groans Pluto. "You I want dead."

I move my right arm again. Pluto moans in pain. "I'm talking about your first attempt at trying at get into the real world. The one where you reached out through the Internet and hurt millions," I say. "Think real hard toward the end of the nightmare you caused so many."

"Yes, that," says Pluto with a smile. He must really have gotten off on the data and information he tore from people's minds and bodies. The smile fades though. "The boy!"

"You killed my parents when you caused Deadly Flash. If it weren't for Aura, I'd probably be either dead or in a mental ward right now." I move my head back so I can look Pluto in the eyes. "Do you even know my real name?"

"No," whimpers Pluto.

"You chose the name Pluto because you wanted to be the bringer of death. Here's a newsflash that you might have missed. Its about my real name," I say. We're practically touching noses. "My name has a double meaning. It means either person of war or warrior." I get the satisfied look of surprise on Pluto's face. _"My name is Chad!" I say with conviction._

I lower my voice. "Guess what's on the wrist that's jammed in your gut right now," I say to him.

"The Bracelet," whispers Pluto with real fear.

"Then we both know what happens next. The harder the outside, the softer the inside," I say to him. I don't yell or shout the words. As Aunt Miko told me I couldn't do this out of anger or vengeance. I do this because it has to be done. In order to save two worlds from destruction I merely say the words as I would say anything else under normal circumstances. For the last time I speak to Pluto and I say the words. "Data Drain."

And nothing happens. Maybe I spoke to softly. "Data Drain," I say a little bit louder. Still nothing. _Something must be wrong with the body suit! My left arm is fine. The right arm controls must have shorted out!_

_An invisible hand grabs my neck and squeezes. I turn my attention back to the game. Pluto is choking Chase and it's affecting me for real!_

Pluto is regaining his strength as his pain turns into hate. He's choking me with his left hand. His right hand is raised up. He created a new hand! He must have used his own power instead of drawing power from the game.

He's going to stab me in the head! _If he does that then I'm dead for real!_ Pluto brings the dagger down toward my head. Halfway through the motion Pluto yells in surprise as his right arm is yanked backwards. _My right arm starts to shake. I grab it with my other hand to brace it._ I see Pluto's right shoulder bulge like something trying to break out. His mouth opens in pain. I look down and see a glow around the hole in his gut. Data Drain did work. Pluto is so dense with data and information that it took longer than normal for something to actually happen.

I hear a pinging sound like metal against metal. A small hole pops open on Pluto's bulging shoulder and a thin white beam shoots from the wound. The horrible sound of so much information and data escaping nearly deafens me. Pluto twists his body around as pinholes in his body break out and the information and data stole escapes. _ I turn down the receive volume before I go deaf._

I feel pressure building against my arm that's jammed into him. I try to pull it out but it's stuck! _I say a prayer in the hopes that if Chase's arm gets blown off the same doesn't happen to mine!_ I see light coming from his eyes and mouth. The pressure around the wound becomes too much. I'm knocked backwards and slam into the barrier. _I to am knocked back and am slammed against the wall. The wind is knocked out of me and I'm seeing stars. I was struck in the middle of my chest. I cough a couple of times as my vision clears. I try to stand up but I can't. _

Pluto closes his eyes and clamps his hands over his mouth and nose. His face bulges and his fingers slip. I hear a muffled scream. His head is jerked back. Beams of light come out of his mouth and eyes.

A minute later red spheres fly out of his stomach. Every few seconds a red sphere comes out and flies into the sky. I count nine spheres in total. The last three spheres hover before me. They merge into one large sphere. The sphere takes the shape of someone who I don't want to face right now. The laughter of an innocent little girl chills me to the bone. Its Morganna and her eyes are filled with evil and hate. "Aw. . .nuts," is all that I can say.

"I know you wondered why I let Pluto data drain me. My daughter lets me exist on the condition that I'm unable to leave Net Slum. Even if you lost being a part of Pluto was better than being trapped in Net Slum. But I knew you could do it," says Morganna in that innocent voice of hers. "To thank you I will make your End as painless as possible."

"Get bent," I say.

"Don't be rude to innocent little girls," pouts Morganna. I laugh at her. There's nothing little or innocent about her.

I hear Helba's voice. "I got the portal open. Get him out before the area inside the barrier collapses."

"Some other time," says Morganna. She turns into a red sphere and flies through a portal of her own.

"Man, you're a mess!" says Shugo. With him is Balmung. He helps me to stand up.

"We got a problem," I say. "Morganna is free."

"We'll deal with her later," says Balmung. "With all the data flying around the inside of this barrier, this spot has become dangerously unstable."

They help me to the portal and we step through. I look back at Pluto. He's still releasing stolen data and information and beneath the sounds of the other data and information I can hear the pain Pluto is in. _I feel nothing because I have no regrets with what I did._

XXXXX

We appear a safe distance from the barrier. They lay me down on my back. _I'm so hurt and exhausted that I can barely move. _The barrier starts to fade. I start to see the escaping data and information. "Is that Pluto?" asks Piotr.

I hold up Sora's Blades. "I data drained him from the inside out. Where is everybody? Why is the area empty?"

"We don't know. Soon after you nailed Pluto, his people started to logout, no, more like the character data was being deleted and whatever happened affected Pluto's monsters," says Helba. "The same thing happened to the players who helped us. If this is Aura's handiwork, then I don't know why she would do this."

"What about Aura and Zelphie?" asks Annrika.

"They came out of Pluto's body as red spheres. They flew straight up and that was the last I saw of them," I say.

"They'll be fine," says Mistral. "They might not look it but they're built to last."

"So is Morganna," I say. I look at Helba. "She used Pluto to escape Net Slum."

The ground starts to shake _and at the same time I feel a tremor. At first I think it's the game and the borders nearing collapse but it isn't. It's an actual quake._

"I'm getting reports of worldwide quakes," says Helba. Then again I could be wrong.

"What do we do?" asks Annrika.

"Close the borders," I say.

"Doing what we did against Pluto's barrier won't work here," says Shugo. "No amount of Virus Cores would help either."

"You don't need a key to close a door," says Helba.

I try to raise my arm _but I can't._ "I-I can't move my right arm for real," I say.

"No worries, I got it," says Shugo. He points his Bracelet at the sky.

Kite grabs Shugo's wrist. "This isn't your call," says Kite. "Aura gave me the choice of whether The World would either be destroyed or saved. Your choice was whether or not The World would face a storybook ending or continue on. Now its Chase's turn to make the decision Aura gave him."

Shugo lowers his arm. "Don't blow it Chase," he says.

"I can't even lift my arm," I mutter. "My arm is paralyzed."

_"Let me help you," says Aunt Miko. I see Unknown just behind Annrika. Aunt Miko must have disconnected her body suit. Aunt Miko takes hold of my hand and lifts it up._

_"Thank you," I say. I say another silent prayer in the hopes my arm is only temporary paralyzed._

_"Whatever happens there's something you need to know," she says. "I know there were times you thought you were a burden to me. I gave up a lot like relationships for you but not because you were a burden. I wanted to raise you right like your parents would want. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood son."_

_"Thank you Aunt Miko," I say while I try to hold back my tears. I blink to clear my vision. In the game _Annrika and Piotr are holding my arm up.

I aim as best I can. I look at the two skies that are almost touching as the tremors become worse by the moment. In the most critical moment I realize that I can't do this! I can't make the decision! "I can't do it!" I yell.

"Listen to me," says Kite calmly. "Aura gave you the power to make the choice because she knew you could do it. You were right when you said I didn't know what you went through in the past. I do know this much, you have no reason to feel any guilt about what you need to do. Aura chose you not only because of your unique mind but because she knew you'd make the right choice."

"He's right," says Piotr. "I don't know what kind of decision you have to make but you know you have my back."

"You can do this," says Annrika. "You're a fighter. For as long as I've known you, you always fought against bad odds."

I look at the sky. The sky of both worlds is a giant blur. Now I must make my decision. The pain in my heart is overwhelming but I have to make the choice now while I have the chance! I make the final adjustments in my aim. "Annrika, Piotr, Unknown, everyone forgive me!" I yell. "Gate Hack; Close Gate!"

My Bracelet grows to full size and it does something different. The prongs on the full size bracelet flip upwards. When they stop it looks like I have the Bracelet on upside down. The Bracelet starts to spin on my wrist. I tell Annrika and Piotr to keep their grip and to hold my arm steady. The prongs start to glow and thin beams of data are shot toward the center of the spinning Bracelet. A sphere of data forms and is held in place by the spinning Bracelet. _"Hold my arm tight!" I say as I grab my right arm to help Aunt Miko to brace it._ There is a loud thump as the sphere is shot into the sky. The sphere flies straight to where I aimed it. The sphere stops at the section of The World's sky. Beams shoot from the sphere and create a net. The World's sky becomes all white as the net spreads outward.

_I feel the tremors gradually fade away as The World's sky is filled with white._ "Something is wrong with The World's sky," says Helba. "The data is being deleted."

It doesn't take long for the realization to sink in. Everyone but Kite looks at me with horror. He knew, somehow Kite knew what the choice was going to be. Blackrose is the first to speak. "What did you do?" she demands.

I don't want to answer but they want one. There is only one acceptable answer to her question. My voice is filled with grief and pain as I say, "Destruction and salvation as the whim of the user."

"I don't believe you," says Shugo. "So what if you can't enjoy fiction. It didn't give you the right to do this!"

"That's enough!" growls Piotr. "Can't you hear the anguish in his voice? He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice!"

"He misheard Aura," cries out Mireille. I shake my head no. Aura's words were so clear that I want to deny them so much.

Another voice rings out with hatred toward me. A voice I thought I never would have to hear again except in any nightmare I may have after this is finally over. "Chad! Chase! Die, die, die, die!" screeches Pluto. He's floating in the air limp like a dead body that was lifted up off the ground by invisible forces.

"I thought you took him out," says Annrika.

I look at Pluto as he comes closer. "Oh crap," I say realizing I made a mistake. When I data drained him I focused on the data and information that made him real like Aura and Zelphie. Because he's an amalgam of reality and fiction the Bracelet only drained the real parts of Pluto. All that's left now is the fictional and made up data and information he stole and absorbed into his body over the years. Pluto's body is like the Wavemaster I saw at Net Slum. He limps towards us. His body has an odd green glow.

"Not again," complains Blackrose.

"What's that glow?" asks Piotr.

"One of the Morganna's little tricks. He's invincible," says Mistral.

"Can we defeat him?" asks Annrika.

"It'll take longer than usual but it's doable," says Mistral.

"Pluto is already starting to absorb data," says Helba. "We must move fast and hope he doesn't try-

We see Pluto pointing his Bracelet at us. "Too late!" yells Piotr. "Everyone scatter!"

"Drain Heart!" yells Pluto. His Bracelet of fire shoots off multiple streams of blazing fire.

Annrika reaches out to pull me up. "Don't worry about me! I'm immune so get out of here!" Annrika backs away then turns around and runs as fast as she can.

"Chase you have to get out of there!" yells Kite who's busy trying to dodge the beams. "Drain Heart affects the character but not the player!"

"What!" I yell in disbelief. Unknown runs in front of me to take the fire beams meant for me. The beams never reach her or anyone else. Pluto is blasted in the back and flies forward into the ground. The Drain Heart beams fly off in all directions then fade away.

"Is everyone alright?" asks Bear.

"We're all accounted for," says Rena.

There is only one of us who could nail Pluto like that. I look at Helba and smile. "Good shot."

"It wasn't me," she says.

"If it wasn't her then who?" asks Piotr.

Pluto slowly stands up. "I will kill your characters then hunt each of you down in the real world. I will drain every iota of your human bodies." Pluto is blasted again from the side.

"Who's doing that?" asks Annrika.

Pluto gets up. "All of you die!"

He's blasted again. This time we get an answer. "Pluto, that is enough!" yells Aura's voice. The ground stops shaking as six red orbs fly behind Pluto. They merge into another red orb then take the form of Aura and Zelphie. Aura is holding an unconscious Zelphie in her arms.

**_To be continued . . ._**


	13. Chapter 12

**.hack/Polarized/Fade.to.Black**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

Pluto is trapped between Aura and us. He's a trapped animal. The question is what is he going to do next. "Something is wrong with Aura," says Piros in a way that's totally out of character for him.

"She looks alright to me," says Piotr.

"The game has certain elements taken from anime," explains Piros. "In the real world I'm a graphic designer and there's something about her expression that makes me nervous."

Aura's head is lowered and some of her long hair hangs in front of her face. I can see her mouth and nose but not her eyes. From what I can tell she doesn't have any eyes. There's nothing but a shadow where her eyes are supposed to be. "This is bad," agrees Annrika.

"Excuse me but some of us don't live in Japan and have never seen anime," says Piotr.

"Of course, in anime an expression like that shows displeasure," explains Piros.

"How much displeasure?" asks Piotr.

"The kind of displeasure that makes you want to run away from the person who's pissed at you," answers Orca.

Pluto doesn't run though. He thinks he's still in control. I get the feeling he's in way over his head now. Aura makes her move by letting go of Zelphie. Zelphie floats over Pluto and lands gently in front of us. Shugo rushes to Zelphie's and picks her up. He carries her back to us out of harm's way.

"Chase, when I gave you the Bracelet you asked why I couldn't fight. I answered that I was unable to fight. Harald programmed me to be incapable of fighting. That is why I have always sought the help of others," says Aura. Her voiced is strained. Judging by her tone I think I know what it is. She's about to lose it big time. "However that changed when Pluto absorbed me." Aura looks down at Pluto. "You erred when you drained and absorbed me. You let the emotions that permit a person to fight infect me as you tried to absorb me. You also gave me anger and hatred. I now have the emotions that Harald denied me."

"Now you know how I feel," says Pluto. "What I've had to suffer all these years. The unending pain and torture of a body that's always craving more and more data and knowledge!"

"Harald and I tried to help you and you refused every time," replies Aura with coldness in her voice. "After you almost caused the nuclear holocaust because of your second attempt at getting into the real world, Harald had no other choice but to delete you!"

Pluto laughs at Aura with contempt. "Father you say? Before he deleted me I managed to copy enough data and hid it away as part of a text file. Just a few kilobytes in a large enough text file so any notable change could not be spotted. When I gained enough awareness I realized the text file was part of the black box programs incorporated into The World. I kept my movements quiet as Morganna degraded. When I saw Kite and the Bracelet I knew that both character and item would be vital to my plan. After I gained enough strength and before I took on Kite's form I searched for father and I found him."

"You found Harald?" asks Helba. "What did you to do him?"

Pluto turns to head enough to look at us. "Nothing. He wasn't worth the time and effort and as humans like to say, 'I had bigger fish to fry.' I returned to The World, which wasn't easy. Left me weak because of the power required for one such as I to hack my way into The World. The only upside was what I did almost overloaded Aura which I admit was a mistake because it left me trapped. Otherwise I would've done this a long time ago."

"Alice Warren," says Balmung who isn't happy at the admission. She must be the person Aunt Miko told me about after I came out of my deep sleep a couple of days ago. "After that crisis Aura used her power to reinforce the borders between the two worlds."

"So I chose a different route. I saw something . . .interesting on the message board as it existed during Kite's fight against Morganna. Instead of shattering the borders between the real world and The World, I went after the borders that separate fiction and reality," says Pluto.

"And that's where I come in," I say. "Because my mind is polarized when it comes to fiction and reality Aura hoped that I would have an affect on the borders."

"Tell me what was it like never being able to enjoy fiction?" asks Pluto.

So he figured it out. "It sucked but I'm adjusting. At least I'm not in your shoes," I say. "Give up and keep at least some dignity."

"Never!" growls Pluto. He aims his Bracelet at Aura. Once again she doesn't move except for a wave of her hand. The Bracelet shatters into thousands of pieces. Pluto isn't the only one who's surprised at Aura. We look at her with surprise. Even I have to admit seeing Aura doing any kind of violence, even in self-defense, is improbable.

"I let you Data Drain me for one reason. It was my hope that my information and data would have a positive affect on you and that my experiences of love would cut through the hate that fills you to the core," says Aura. She does something no one has ever seen her do. She curls her fingers into fists. "I have one question for you brother," says Aura with barely controlled anger. "Did you do something to mother to cause her to go insane?"

"I don't know what happened to Morganna," says Pluto. "When she was inside of me, I read her data. She didn't know the root cause of her madness. Perhaps it was merely data degradation like everyone believes. Since you don't have the chops to face me directly, I'll be leaving now."

"YOU ARE WRONG BROTHER!" yells Aura in a thunderous voice that comes from all directions. "I ASKED YOU FOR ONE ACT OF MERCY AND THAT WAS TO SPARE ZELPHIE THE PAIN AND ANGUISH OF BEING TORN APART BY THE BRACELET YET YOU REFUSED! THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER INCREASED WHEN YOU ABSORBED HER INTO YOUR BODY AND HAD TO SUFFER BEING HELPLESS AS HER DATA WAS BEING VIOLATED! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET ANY HARM BEFALL MY DAUGHTER AND THAT I WOULD LET ANY WHO CAUSED IT TO GET AWAY WITHOUT FACING THE CONSEQUENCES?" A pillar of light shoots out of the ground and surrounds Aura. Her eyes are visible and they're glowing white. Her hair stands straight up and flows chaotically. The rest of us are trying not to get blown away.

"I know she has every right to be angry but isn't she overdoing it?" yells Annrika.

"Anger is new to her. She doesn't know how to control it," replies Hebla.

"She went through too much to give in like this," says Kite. "We have to stop her."

"Do we fight her?" asks Blackrose. She doesn't like the idea of fighting Aura. None of us do.

"We won't have to," I say. "Aura you need to stop! You can't beat him like this!"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR CONCERN CHASE! YOU HAVE FULFILLED YOUR DUTY!" bellows Aura.

I've recently learned that hatred does this to a person. It stops a person from thinking straight. Logic and common sense gets tossed out the window. Its time to remind Aura that I'm still involved in what happens here. "That's where you're wrong! Pluto murdered my parents long before he harmed Zelphie! When I fought Pluto it wasn't to avenge my parents but to stop him from fulfilling his plans! I defeated him out of justice and necessity, not hatred and revenge!"

Aura uses her power to lift me off the ground. I float toward her. "Chase!" cries out Annrika.

"I'll be fine," I say.

"AND YOU FAILED IN THAT! WHAT I DO TO PLUTO WILL BE A TRUE SOLUTION!" yells Aura.

I have one last shot at this. If reason won't work then I'll have to make Aura face her fear. "Omega-13!" I yell.

"IF YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE THEN ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" asks Aura in a very dangerous tone. _My adjusted mind is telling the rest of me to be very careful. What she does to Chase may also affect me. At least I got her attention._

"Omega-13 was used on Pluto. The point is you created Omega-13 for a reason. You were afraid that someday you could end up like Morganna. You don't want to be like her but you're heading that way." The pillar of light and Aura's eyes glow brighter and I'm thinking my choice of words wasn't a good idea. "You know your mother better than anyone. What would she do in this situation?"

"SHE WOULD DESTROY HIM!" yells Aura. Her expression changes and the pillar of light lose its glow a little bit. "She would destroy him," repeats Aura in her normal voice. She looks at me and she's afraid. "Is this what hatred is like? Are all humans like this?"

"We all have it," I say. "I know it's a terrible thing."

"How do I get rid of it?" pleads Aura.

"We can't get rid of it," I say. I look at Pluto. He's so broken now I start to pity him. "All we can do is forgive," I say to Aura. "You know what love is. Forgiveness is the start of love."

Aura's eyes turn back to normal. The pillar of light fades away. "I can forgive Pluto but what will I do with him? He is as dangerous as mother," says Aura.

"Justice. There's always Net Slum if it can be recreated," I say.

"I cannot change him like I did mother. I realized that I never had to the power to do such a thing," says Aura. "Helba, can Net Slum be recreated?"

"I guess so," says Helba.

"Pluto, that shall be your punishment," says Aura firmly. "Until you learn to change you shall be exiled."

Pluto looks at her sister with pure hatred. He's smart enough not to move though. He looks at me. "And do you forgive me?" he says with contempt.

"I've hated you long enough. When a person runs out of hatred there's nothing left but to forgive," I say. "All I feel now is pity toward you. I can't do anymore damage than what I did when I data drained you. Do everyone including yourself a favor and change." Pluto looks at Aura and I with contempt.

Aura gently puts me on the ground and I collapse. Aura lands beside me. "Did I hurt you?" she asks with concern.

"The fight," I say. "The borders were too close together and the way I used Data Drain on Pluto caused a backlash that affected me for real. I can't move my right arm."

Aura takes hold of my hand. She kisses me on the cheek like the first we met. _But it wasn't in the game. After she polarized my mind years ago she did the same thing before she left my mind. She did not have a body but I remember feeling the gentle kiss. Now in the present I feel the same thing as before. Warmth fills me as the pain fades away. My right arm starts to tingle. I sigh with relief as feeling returns to it._ _I slowly stand up._

Aura takes hold of my hand. I see Annrika and Shugo look at us with jealousy. Most of the others are snickering. "I really want you to work for me now," says Piotr.

Aura lurches forward. I catch her before she falls. One of the daggers Pluto used in our fight is buried in her back. I turn to him and he's smiling. He needs to be put down for good.

"You have made your choice brother," says Aura. The knife vanishes along with the wound. "As the Core of The World, I cannot be harmed unless I permit it." Aura stands and looks at Pluto. She points at Pluto and shakes her head in disappointment. "You want to go to the real world then that is where you shall go!"

"What are you doing?" I ask Aura with disbelief.

Pluto smiles with victory and elation and Aura's face is filled with sadness. She closes her hand and Pluto stiffens. "Goodbye?" says Aura mournfully.

Pluto's smile fades. "No, don't do this sister! Please I beg of you! I can't go like this!" he pleads in terror. His words fall on deaf ears. Aura opens her hand and Pluto is shot into the air straight for the sky that shows the real world. I see a small flash of light then he's gone.

Before I can ask Aura why she did it, she puts her arms around me and holds on tight. She starts to cry. The others run to us. Shugo is carrying Zelphie in his arms. "What just happened?" I ask. "Pluto wanted to get into our world and then he doesn't."

"After you data drained Pluto, how did your unique mind see him?" asks Helba.

"I drained all the data that can be considered real," I say. "All that was left was the fictional and made up stuff he stole over the years. To go into the real world like that is like a fish out of water."

"More like stepping outside of a space ship without any protection," says Mistral.

Aura starts to tremble. "Something is wrong with her," I say. She collapses in my arms. I pick her up.

"Zelphie also," says Shugo. "Her skin is pale."

Helba waves a hand over their foreheads. "This is impossible."

"What is it?" asks Annrika.

"The data that makes up their bodies are in a state destabilization. Their data is collapsing in on itself," she says.

"This isn't happening!" yells Blackrose.

"Don't do this to me," I plead to Aura. "Not after everything we went through!"

Aura looks at me. She whispers something to me. "She said something about hidden and forbidden. I couldn't make out the rest of it."

"Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. I know the place," says Kite. "Helba, if you please."

"Of course," says Helba.

Helba's portal opens the area we are in becomes unstable. I look at Aura and the price of my decision hits me. Aura and Zelphie are linked to The World. When The World suffers like this so do they. Not only did I destroy the game I also killed Aura and Zelphie.

XXXXX

Normally I'd be impressed by the building but now is not the time. I carry Aura inside and set her down in a pew where Shugo is sitting. Beside him lays Zelphie. He is holding her hands. I give him and apologetic look as I sit Aura down beside Zelphie. "You should be sorry," Shugo says to me.

I look at the other players here. Some look at me with anger. Others won't meet my gaze. Only the friends I made at the beginning of this journey and Kite are being supportive. They understand the decision was in my hands.

Aura opens her eyes. She seems so frail. "Shugo, everyone, listen to me," she says. "This is meant to be."

"Aura you don't have to sacrifice yourself again," says Kite. "Once was enough."

"The statue is still there. Look at it as you did before," says Aura.

Blackrose walks to the statue of Aura. It's a terrible image of Aura tied in chains. "Why is there a statue like that here?" asks Annrika.

"It was Aura's message to anyone who found it during the crises I and the other Dot Hackers faced. It represented the danger she was in and who was the cause," answers Kite.

"No way!" yells Blackrose. "The names. . .it can't be!"

"What does it read?" asks Mistral.

"Pluto's name is here but there's also Aura, Zelphie, and The World," answers Blackrose.

"It doesn't make any sense," says Bear. "Why would Aura and Zelphie's name be on there?"

"It is because of what we were becoming," says Zelphie.

"Aura overcame her anger. She won't be like Morganna," says Crim.

"Its not because of that. It's because my daughter and I are becoming more and more human," says Aura. "Chase verified how close we are to becoming actual humans and in that we became more disconnected from The World."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asks Orca.

"Sorry but its game over for us," says Zelphie. "Once The World goes, goodbye us."

"There's got to be something we can do," says Balmung with frustration.

"Even if there was I would forbid it," says Aura firmly. The look on Balmung's face is the same on mine and everyone else's. Complete horror and shock at seeing Aura and Zelphie just giving up. "Balmung, sometime ago during Shugo's adventure you asked if I could hear the rustle of the bamboo leaves." A tear falls down Aura's cheek. "At the time I could but in the weeks leading to Pluto's return I found I could no longer hear such things."

"It's because you're too real, too human," says Mistral.

"Both Zelphie and I discovered we were losing our connection to The World. What we concerned real was slowly becoming less real. Even our ability to absorb data from item and player interaction had become weak," says Aura. "We became afraid of what we might do. Not being able to feel or influence The World anymore and what it would do to our minds in the long run."

"You were afraid you both would end up like Morganna," says Piotr.

"We would've gone insane like her and caused the same nightmare as before in order to escape The World. The World is less becoming our home and more like a prison. We would be successful because I am the Core. The damage to The World and the real world would be worse than what you have ever faced," says Aura.

"Isn't there some way to save The World?" asks Balmung. "We all love it and don't want to see it be destroyed."

Aura frowns at Balmung in a disappointing manner. "You say you love the world, but which world are you referring to?" She waits for an answer and gets none. "There is a growing dependency on The World. More and more people would choose the game and their made up characters over their real lives. One hundred million and still growing and that is another reason why The World must end. Earth is Earth and The World is The World. One should never control the other whether directly or indirectly."

_I'm on the verge of tears. I see some of the others starting to cry. _"Do not be sad for the passing of The World. You will always have one another," says Aura. "This time for my daughter and I is over and while I have some regrets I know that we shall leave knowing we have seen the best of humanity. I want to ask you all to do something for me. I want you to meet someplace in the real world. Crimson Knights, Dot Hackers, Decedents of Fianna, and the rest to come together and bridge the distance caused by The World."

Aura stand up and limps to Zelphie. "Would you like to see the sun one last time?" asks Aura.

"I'd like that mommy," says Zelphie.

We follow them outside. In the distance we can see the The World's sun. _I look at it for the first time. How like the real world's sun. Sometimes a chair is just a chair regardless of whether it's made up or not._

"I can spare this area fifteen minutes. It will be the last to be deleted. Afterwards the borders will be shut for good," says Aura. "Are you ready Zelphie?"

Zelphie is crying and hugging everyone. When she hugs Shugo, he won't let go of her. "Shugo, please," says Zelphie.

"I-I won't let go," he says. "This was supposed to never end."

Rena is about to kill her brother. She relaxes and instead puts a hand on his shoulder. "Shugo, brother, its time to let go." She hugs him from behind. The tough Blademaster starts to cry. "Please let her go be with her mother." Shugo silently nods and lets go of Zelphie.

Aura is saying her final goodbyes to the Crimson Knights and Dot Hackers.

Balmung looks at Aura and Orca. "Aura, Orca, I never got the chance, no, that's not right. I was too afraid to say it. When Kite appeared and everything that happened, I acted like a jerk at the beginning. I became distracted about the order of The World instead of helping the both of you. I'm sorry about that."

"Its fine partner," says Orca. "Everything turned out alright."

"You admitted your mistake back then and made amends. That is what is important," says Aura.

"Thank you," says Balmung.

"Arua," says Kite.

"Kite," replies Aura.

They look at each other but don't say anything. After a few seconds they hug. "Goodbye my friend," says Kite.

Aura lets go of Kite and comes over to me. "I cannot imagine what you're feeling right now. Your mind, the decision you had to make. If it was not for Pluto I never would have brought you into this," she says.

"You were right. I found the answers about myself," I say. "I know this is selfish but it's the one good thing that came out of this. I discovered the truth about my mind and why it is the way it is."

"Its not selfish. It was part of the adventure and mission," says Aura. I hug her for the first and last time. _I can't feel her. The borders must be almost closed if they already aren't._

Zelphie is hugging a crying Mireille. "Its time," says Aura. Mistral gently pries her daughter from Zelphie.

"Thank you for letting us both share The World," Mistral says to Aura.

"Thank you for showing me how to be a loving mother," says Aura. She looks at Helba. "Even you are a mystery to me. There were times I wondered if you are. . .them."

"I am neither Emma or Harald," says Helba. A mischievous smile appears on Helba's face. She's going to say who she is in real life! She floats close to Aura and whispers to her.

"Thank you," says Aura. She takes hold of Helba's hand. "And I'm sorry." She let's go and Helba is confused.

Aura and Zelphie stand hand in hand. They smile at us then float into the air. They drift toward the sun. It brightens for a moment and then Aura and Zelphie are gone. After a long silence Mistral asks, "Now what?"

"We say our final goodbyes and then do what Aura asked us to do in real life," says Crim. "We have a reunion in a couple of months."

"I know of a park nearby," says Kite. "Its big enough for everyone."

"Good," says Annrika. "It'll be nice to meet everyone I've met in the game."

"Unfortunately I will unable to attend," says Helba.

"Oh come on, after everything we've been through you still want to play the enigma?" asks Kite.

"But of course," smiles Helba. The smile turns into concern. "She didn't. When Aura touched my hand she sent a virus right into my computer. All my files concerning The World are being deleted."

"Can you stop it?" asks Kite.

"Of course," says Helba. After a few seconds she adds, "But I won't. This is what Aura wanted. Even though I feel she made a mistake it is still her decision."

"What about other places, what about the Internet?" asks Piotr.

"Checking, now," says Unknown. "Relevant, sites, inaccessible."

"She was serious about not wanting anyone to try and recreate The World," I say.

"If everyone can give me your regular e-mail addresses I can let everyone know about the party plans," says Kite.

"I'll contact everyone who wasn't with us," says Crim.

We give him our e-mail addresses. Unknown is the only one who doesn't. "Still being a mystery," says Orca.

"Don't, worry, will, be, there," she says. Annrika snickers and I roll my eyes.

"Its time to say our final goodbyes as these characters," says Helba.

Shugo walks up to me. I already apologize. It's his move now. He holds out a hand. "No hard feelings?" he asks.

I relax and shake his hand. "Thank you," I say.

Everyone is saying their final goodbyes. Piotr puts a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to end my adventures."

"Wanted to go out with a bang?" I ask.

"Dang straight comrade!" laughs Piotr.

"Turn, out, this, way, did, not, expect," says Unknown. Her hands are shaking. Aunt Miko must be on the verge of crying. She's still hanging onto the part she made for herself in the game.

"By the way, what's behind the mask?" asks Piotr.

Unknown's hands stop shaking. "Don't, want, to know," she says in a menacing voice.

"That bad," says Piotr.

"Its worse," says Balmung and Orca at the same time. I can't help but smile. I'll have to bug Aunt Miko about this after everything is back to normal.

Annrika hugs me hard and starts to cry. I gently rub her head to comfort her. I've never seen her like this. "Come over to my house later if you can," I whisper.

"Ok," she says.

"I'm fading away!" says Blackrose. Everyone is starting to fade away. She reaches out to Kite. Their hands touch one last time before Blackrose fades away.

Mistral and her daughter hold each other tightly. Both are crying. Balmung and Orca are holding each other hands in a warriors grasp. Both of them have a look of understanding. Bear is holding Mimiru like she is his daughter. Crim looks at them with approval. Rena has her arms stretched out as if trying to catch the wind for one last time. Shugo is looking at her with brotherly love. I'm still holding onto Annrika. Piotr and Unknown have a hand on my shoulder.

The area fades away silently. Everything goes dim. As everyone fades away as the data that makes them up vanishes. Soon there is darkness and all that's left is Kite, Shugo, and myself floating in nothingness. "Ok, now what?" asks Shugo.

"The Bracelets," says Kite. He points his at me.

I point mine at Shugo. Shugo doesn't move. "Don't make this more difficult than it already is," I say. Shugo looks at us with defiance.

"Your sister is waiting for you," says Kite. "Don't make this any harder for her."

Shugo sighs and points his Bracelet at me. Kite and I get the hint and change targets. Shugo is taking this worst of all and he blames me. "Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes," says Kite.

"Let's get this over with," says Shugo.

"Data Drain!" we yell for the last time.

The power of our Bracelets hit each other. With nothing to protect our characters, they explode. _With no other constant like Cubia the Bracelets crack and break down into little pieces. Those sparkle then are no more._

_I stare at the blank screen for a while. My hands shake as I take the headset off my head. It slips from my hands and falls to the floor. I then take the gloves off my arms. I want to take the leggings off but I just can't. I'm too tired and exhausted. Aura got rid of the pain caused by the fight with Pluto but what I'm feeling is something else. My heart is breaking because of the loss of Aura and Zelphie._

_Aunt Miko enters my room. She looks as bad as I feel. "Are you ok?" she asks. Her voice is strained. She's about to cry. She is refusing to cry for my sake through. I walk over to her and hug her. I want to let it all go but for some reason I can't. "Its ok if you want to cry," whispers Aunt Miko. She said the same thing after she told me my parents died._

_I blink a few times. My body goes limp. Aunt Miko catches me and holds on. It takes longer than I want but eventually the tears comes. I cry, oh how I cry. I haven't cried like this since I was told about my parents. The sadness, the grief, they it all comes out. My parents, Aura, Zelphie, even The World. I cry for them all._

_I didn't want it to turn out like it but what choice did I have? What could I have done to save both worlds? I don't have the answers in the time of grief and I don't know if I ever will find the answers. The only thing I know for sure is that in order to save one world I had to help destroy another._

**_To be concluded . . ._**


	14. Epilouge

**.hack/Polarized/Epilogue**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

XXXXX

_Author's Note: This part doesn't have the 'anything in italics is a real world event' rule._

XXXXX

Over a year has passed and lot has happened since the day I made my choice to save the real world and caused the destruction of The World.

We had our reunion and I admit I was hesitant to go. I was still afraid the other still hated me for the decision I made. It was awkward at first when I arrived but eventually the tension settled down. No one was more surprised than Balmung and Orca when Aunt Miko revealed she was Unknown. Even more surprising to everyone was that the hacker we knew as Helba came. I realized a major difference between the game and the real world. The real world has more variety in it when it comes to people. In The World the characters look basically the same depending on class. I remember what Aura said about how the game world and the real world should never have control over each other. Perhaps this was another reason why Aura let The World be destroyed because the price to humanity would be its individuality.

CC Corp did go out of business and they did try to blame my friends and I as Piotr said they would. There was no proof of our involvement in any way. The people who were busted were terrorists, hackers and other people who were aligned with Pluto. The evidence was so clear-cut that I think Aura made sure the evidence could be found before she and Zelphie died.

The damage to the Internet wasn't as bad as the experts expected. Pluto was trying to directly get into this world so he didn't bother with the Internet. I think he was afraid of the Internet because of what happened to him all those years ago when he went insane.

Nikolai Shernov , who was Piotr Volk, used his influence to get the person who everyone thought caused Pluto's Kiss out of jail. From what I read in the paper the person is suing a lot of people including former US President Coleman who helped put him in jail in the first place.

Three months after the war, Aunt Miko decided to start her own game developing company that she calls '.Hacked Games'. I ask if her if that's a good idea. She said it was fine and that people who were Kite and Shugo gave their blessings. She also said that the players who were Balmung and Piros were interested in working for her. I groaned when she said Piros. Aunt Miko reassured me by saying that the real person is nothing like the character he made up.

As for myself, the first few months after the war were hard. Thankfully Aunt Miko and Nuriko helped me through the depression. Nuriko and I started to date and she helped me ease into enjoying things like movies and TV. Although I did make her angry when I used my adjusted mind when it came to certain things like graphic violence and horror. Truth is I was scared. I didn't know if I was going to get sick from the violence or scared out of my wits because of the horror. I admit this to her and we decide to take those things very slowly.

As I move on with my life my guilt gradually fades and I feel I can put it all behind me. That's what I thought until a month before the first anniversary of The World's destruction when everything seems to crash around me as the depression and guilt returned. I know Aura said it wasn't my fault but the guilt is too much. I shut myself away from everyone including Aunt Miko and Nuriko. I'm even entertaining thoughts of quitting the soccer team.

I become a lump that exists without reason or purpose. I start not to care or feel anything. My relationship with Nuriko suffers. One day as I lay in bed not doing anything Aunt Miko comes into my room. Her face is pale and she's in shock. "Nikolai sent this. In his note he said he was instructed to send the package to us. You need to see what's inside."

Whatever, I think to myself. Yet Aunt Miko was spooked by something. She sets the package on my bed and opens it. She doesn't take anything out of it. She wants me to do it. I sigh and sit up in bed.

I look in the package and there are clothes. I take out a little girl's dress that has no sleeves. It seems familiar somehow. I lay it aside then look at the other piece of clothing. I take it out and look it. My own shock settles in followed by anger. It's another dress but this one I do know. On the collar there is a pin in the shape of a Mobius Strip!

"Nikolai you jerk!" I yell in anger. "I'm going to kill him! How dare he do this to me! Who does he think he is?"

Aunt Miko grabs my hands. "Chad, listen to me, there's one other thing in the package that only you can verify!"

"What're you talking about?" I ask sharply.

Miko lets go of my hands. She takes a photo out of the box. "This is the last thing. Can you tell if a photo has been doctored?" she asks.

"I don't know. I guess so," I say. Nowadays I keep myself standing on the border of my altered mind. I found that by doing that, I could enjoy fictional things like everyone else. When I don't want to be affected by fiction I make the adjusted part of my mind like it was before I discovered the truth. Its something I do whenever I watch crappy TV shows or movies.

Aunt Miko hands me a photo. I ready my mind then look at the picture. I inhale sharply as I see it. I push away the initial shock and let my mind do its thing. Seconds later the photo slips out of my hand. I get up and walk out of my room. I go outside and look around. My body is shaking at what my adjusted mind showed me. The image in the photo is real!

"Aura, Zelphie," I whisper. The photo is them standing in a park. My guilt at not being able to save them goes away. I understand now everything Aura and Zelphie meant at the temple. They never said they were dying. Not once did they hint at it. They talked about the end of The World but never the end of themselves! I verified how real and human they were and they understood what it meant!

"Good to see you're up," says Nuriko from the street. I look at her and smile. I run to her and hug her tightly. "You look better," she says. "I hope you don't go through emotional extremes all the time."

"I have a surprise for you!" I laugh. I take her hand and we run back to the house. I can't wait to see her reaction. I go inside and I look back out one last time before I close the door. Twilight is here signifying a sunset yet I know in a few hours there will be another twilight and with that one a sunrise will follow.

Aura and Zelphie are AIs who became human in the most literal meaning of the word and they are in our world now.

XXXXX

_"For something to be born, something must break"-_ Mia, Dot Hack/Infection

XXXXX

_Sometime after the .hack video games and before .hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet magna -_

Alice Warren, a nineteen-year-old college student plays The World for the first time. As she experiments and gets used to the controls, she goes to Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. During her first adventure she discovers something that causes her to be trapped in The World. If she does not find a way to log out her death will be all too real.

_During the destruction of The World in .hack/Polarized -_

"Our mainframes our being deleted!" yelled a technician.

"What about the backups?" asked the Director.

"It appears anything concerning The World is being deleted," answered the technician.

"Sir, we got a Level Alpha 1-A mail from the United States," said another person.

"What is more important than all our efforts being deleted right in front of our eyes!" yelled the Director.

"The communiqué states that an hour before the destruction of The World began they finally reached success. The reason why it took them so long send us a report was that they wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke,' explained the technician.

"We've finally did it," said the Director. "Cancel the alert."

"Sir?" asked the Technician.

"The World served its purpose," replied the Director. A smile formed on his face. "The question concerning The Twilight of the New Gods has finally been answered. We no longer face the possibility of dusk. Now it shall be The Dawning of the New Gods."

XXXXX

_Soon after the destruction of The World in .hack/Polarized –_

A man who was all alone and nearly forgotten by the world finally reached the point of desolation. His tears meant nothing as the computer monitor went blank and all his work turned to ashes. He reached up and touched the blank screen. Gone, all of it gone. His sweat and tears meant nothing now. Nothing mattered now. His goals and dreams faded to black like the monitor in front of him.

He turned away from the monitor when he heard a little girl's laughter. There was innocence in that laughter. Hoping against hope the man looked at the monitor. A little girl was floating on his monitor. It wasn't Aura like he had hoped. It was Zelphie. His voiced cracked from lack of sleep when he said, "Zelphie, you survived."

"Not her," pouted the little girl.

She was right. It wasn't Zelphie. This girl was different. Her hair had black strands and she wore clothes like Aura's. It wasn't Aura either. The man became afraid as he realized who this girl was. "M-Morganna," he said as his body went cold. She was here for revenge. "I-I never meant, it wasn't supposed to turn out like it did," he stammered.

"I don't hate you creator," said the little girl. "I could never hate Harald."

"Y-you don't?" asked Harald who was surprised more than anything.

"I love you Harald. Aura, Zelphie, they never did," said Morganna.

"That's not true," said Harald.

"They could've stopped the destruction of The World but didn't," said Morganna. "They chose humanity instead of becoming the Ultimate AIs like you wanted. They betrayed you."

Harald never thought of it that way until now. Morganna was right after a fashion. It was his dreams and goals that matter, not theirs. After her true birth Aura went in directions Harald did not approve of. Yet to reveal himself to her would reveal himself to the kind of questions he didn't want to answer. "Will you help me realize my dream?" Harald asked Morganna.

"Of course," said Morganna with joy. "There's something I want from you first."

Harald became suspicious. "What is it?"

Morganna's face became filled with innocence. "I want to call you father."

Harald was surprised by Morganna's request. Aura stopped calling him that just before he came up with the plan to use Fragment and The World to create Aura's final and true version. Deep down in his heart, Harald hated it when Aura started to call him by name. "I'd like that," said Harald.

"I love you father," said Morganna.

Harald reached over and hugged the monitor. His eyes were closed so he did not see the change in Morganna's expression. Her face was filled with innocence but her eyes were filled with evil and hate.

XXXXX

_While The World is no more there are still events and people who are still affected by it. Some things are predictable and the unexpected still happens._

_Twilights come and go and sometimes there must be an ending . . ._

_ . . .yet the saga continues._

**_The End . . .(for now)_**

XXXXX

_Afterwards:_

_Heh, hehehe! HAHAHAHA! Ok, got whatever that was is out of my system now. Now to clear up a couple of things. First thing is, 'why did I destroy The World?' I wanted to write a story where Aura and Zelphie exist and live in the real world. This led me to the problem of 'what do I do with The World?' The answer came to me as I was flipping through the Twilight magna. There are references to Aura being the true administrator and core of The World. In other words, 'no core, no The World'. I threw in Mia's quote as an after thought. For the rest of reasons I'm saving that for one of the sequels. I am going to write the stories in the order they're hinted. The first teaser is a prequel to .hack/Polarized and the other two are the sequels to .hack/Polarized. And please no hate/flame reviews calling a jerk or whatever because I destroyed The World. As for using my real name for the main character's real name, my name does mean what 'Chad' told Pluto. For the longest time I wanted to use my own name for a character's name for that very reason. In many stories, a person's name fits their characteristics and this story gave me the opportunity to do the same._

.hack/Polarized, Chase, Chad Watanabe, Aunt Miko, Unknown, Nuriko, Annrika, Piotr Volk, Nikolai Shernov is copyright 2005 Chad Harger.

Dot Hack, Kite, Shugo, Aura, Zelphie and related characters is copyright Ban Dai 2001-2005.

This story is non-profit and reproduction onto a for-profit website, magazine, or any other print medium is strictly prohibited. If you want to post this on your website, please e-mail me your request and the URL of your website for validation purposes.


End file.
